Emily and the Van der Linde Gang
by EmilyOwens
Summary: Emily is strong and capable, but will that be enough to survive the Pinkertons and the Van der Linde gang?
1. Chapter 1: The Mess in Blackwater

The Mess in Blackwater

* * *

Emily Helm might have signed her own death warrant. The room was silent. The smoking gun felt heavy in her hand. She was trying to detangle her thoughts, panicked and muddled, in a frenzy to find answers, solutions… a way out. Hosea Matthews. He was her best hope to escape this wretched city and the Pinkerton Detective Agency. There wasn't much time, he might already be fleeing Blackwater. Her eyes explored the room. A stray bullet had smashed one window letting in a gentle breeze that waved a blood flecked curtain. Milton's lackeys obviously weren't very accurate gunslingers, but they still got the job done. Slumped against the far wall her friend and loyal bodyguard, Tommy, was motionless. His white shirt, now red, soaked with blood from his fatal gunshot wounds. In her disordered mind one thought leapt forth: He'll never know how sorry you are. Her anger rose up like fire. Making her clutch the revolver tighter and her body shake with volatile tension. She lashed out kicking the man that lay nearest her and throwing her revolver at the other. It struck with great force bouncing off the back of his skull and clattering across the wooden floor. Neither man reacted to her violent outburst. They both lay dead. A halo of blood outlined each of their heads. Agent Milton would know Emily was responsible. That repulsive little man has all the evidence he needs, right here in this apartment. He'd seen this before. Almost the exact scene. And like Emily he would be halted at the sight of it, stalled by that unique sense of Deja Vu. Hot angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she stepped over the dead and crossed the room. Her money was right where she had left it. She took the roll of bills, said goodbye to Tommy, and left.

* * *

Across town Hosea Matthews and Arthur Morgan were playing a hand of cards. In the rafters above them sparrows chirped loud morning song and chased each other around the empty warehouse. It had long been abandoned by men becoming a perfect home for the little birds. One flew down to rest and started preening itself drawing Arthur's attention away from his cards. Brave little thing, he thought, sitting right next to a person like that. Mind you Hosea was hardly a threat at his age. Well not to a sparrow. He took a puff of his cigarette and shifted a little on the uncomfortable wooden crate, wondering how long they'd have to sit here waiting. Hosea had insisted they be here in case his contact finished her meetings early, or, heaven forbid, something went wrong.

* * *

The air was stifling. An eerie silence had fallen upon the city.

Emily was tense with anxiety as she walked through Blackwater. Most lawmen would be engaged at the docks but Pinkertons could be anywhere. That thought terrified her. She'd rather die than be interrogated by Agent Milton. Would Mr Matthews be able to get her out of this? Emily hardly knew the gentleman. They had only met on three occasions to discuss the scam, but strangely she felt she could trust him. This would be her first time meeting the associate Hosea had often spoken of, Arthur Morgan, who he called "The Muscle", though he had many other colorful nicknames. Suddenly she felt self-conscious. It'd be a nice change to meet someone with backbone. She glanced at her reflection in a store window as she passed, performing a quick analysis. Dark hair still mostly in place. Face a little flushed but not giving away that she had been crying. No time to worry too much about first impressions. She needed to get to the rendezvous with Hosea but a brisk walk was all she could manage. Her attire was fit for meeting pompous businessmen not for running from the law. She was cursing the restrictive heavy dress. Luxurious and highly impractical for the present situation. Now she was growing angry at herself. Why wasn't she better prepared for this? She hadn't predicted that things would go so wrong today. If it had been tomorrow or the next day she'd have supplies, equipment and of course, cash from the business with Hosea. She'd have had Tommy on standby with the horses, ready to leave. That thought stopped her in her tracks. Suddenly remembering her beautiful mare is stabled on the other side of town. She hesitated. Could she retrieve the horse before meeting the outlaws? No. Hosea needed to be warned the law might already be closing in on them. She was in motion again, pacing along the street.

* * *

Hosea was smirking too much. Arthur folded and the old man chuckled at him. "You never were much of a poker player." He gathered up the few coins he'd won.

"Yeh, well you and Dutch can play cards and sit on your asses all day. The rest of us gotta work." It had started out as a good way to pass the time but now he was bored with losing. Just wasn't the same when you couldn't get your winnings back at gunpoint. He stood to stretch. His legs felt cramped and he wondered how long they had been waiting. Hosea had been raving about this new friend of his like she was the biggest toad in the puddle. Miss Anna Owens "a rare and accomplished beauty" he had said. Of course Arthur liked beautiful women just as much as any man, except maybe Dutch who time and again proved himself a compulsive womanizer.

"You alright there, Arthur?" Hosea asked gently, watching him with concern. Arthur had been pacing up and down without realizing it. He stopped and tried to shake some of the tension out of his muscular arms. Still feeling irritated he rolled up the sleeves of his blue work shirt.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You can't sit still for one goddamn minute?" Hosea's tone was teasing but Arthur continued to ignore him and started pacing again. Maybe he was just nervous about meeting this woman. Mary Linton had taught him just how foolish he could be in the presence of real beauty. She'd had a wicked power over him and he'd do almost anything just to see her again. He rubbed his stubbled chin wondering if he ought to be more presentable.

"Arthur!" Hosea was looking at him with raised eyebrows. Arthur lifted his hat and smoothed down his hair before replacing it. "Something don't feel right. You don't feel it?"

"No I don't!" Hosea snapped, "relax will you? She should be here anytime now so just calm yourself or you'll scare the poor woman off."

That'd be nothing new, Arthur thought. He had a habit of driving good people away and it was probably for the best. Seemed to him he brought nothing but pain and suffering no matter how good his intentions. And they usually were good weren't they? He pulled his revolver from it's holster and checked it. Always loaded and ready just in case good intentions ain't enough. He tried to focus. Meeting Anna Owens didn't matter. All he cared about was the job she and Hosea had cooked up. An elegant scam selling non-existent real estate to overseas investors. It was looking like it would go off without a hitch and bring in the money they needed. Enough to finally disappear and start a new life out west. Dutch being Dutch of course he still insisted on pulling a robbery at the same time.

Hopefully that was going well.

* * *

Emily is almost out of breath by the time she reaches the warehouse building.

She pushed wide the wooden door and started towards the two waiting men. They stood as she entered and Hosea called across the empty space, addressing her by the fake name she'd given him, "ah, Miss Owens you made it. Come and meet my friend Arthur Morgan." He was cheerful and unaware of the trouble that is stirring in Blackwater. She continued her brisk stride towards them, the train of her dress brushing up dust and the heels of her shoes clacking loudly on the stone floor. Standing much taller than Mr Matthews, Arthur is stocky, broad shouldered and rugged, wearing fairly typical workmans clothes and a rancher style hat over brassy brown hair. Being, "The Muscle", he is equipped with leather gunbelt, bandolier and gun holster, carrying a revolver ready at his hip. He was standing with his arms folded across his expansive chest watching her carefully as she approached. She beckoned them closer and they obliged, now looking somewhat concerned.

"Sir, you should leave at once, lawmen are looking for you."

Arthur tensed and looked to Hosea. Mr Matthews was no longer cheerful, "what happened?"

"A robbery. A ferry at the docks was robbed only it went terribly wrong. There are lawmen everywhere seeking associates of a Dutch Van Der Linde and i saw your faces go up on wanted posters", Emily indicated to the two men.

"Shit i knew that job would go to hell" ,Arthur growled as he stormed off towards the exit, a backdoor leading to the alley.

Hosea looked apologetic and defeated, "that's … thank you for coming and telling us, we are in your debt. We will leave immediately, i'm so sorry that we cannot conclude our business together." He shook Emily's hand warmly and turned to follow Arthur out of the building. She wasn't about to let them leave without her. This was all Dutch Van der Linde's fault and dammit he owed her. "Mr Mathews… They killed Tommy."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to her, "How on earth did they get to him...!?"

"Someone saw us at our last meeting. My picture went up on a poster too", her heart sank with the realization that her golden coated Turkoman, affectionately named Honey, could not be retrieved from the stables now. Would she ever get to see her again? Emily tried not to think about it.

Hosea moved back towards her, his aged, kind face was crossed with sorrow, "Anna, i am more sorry than i can express. Please, you should come with us until we are clear of all this." Emily nodded resignedly.

Arthur was at the exit, his gravely deep voice booming, "come on let's move, old man!"

Stepping out of the gloom of the old building Hosea motioned towards his horse, "you can ride with me, Anna".

Arthur hears this and looks at the older gent, "she what? We can't risk making any stops."

"Miss Owens is in the unfortunate position of being stuck with us, Arthur, the law wants her in connection with us."

Arthur hauled himself up onto his horse, "this ain't the time to be taking on more burden, let her go to the law, she can't tell them anything they don't already know."

Hosea mounted up and offered Emily a hand to assist her. With the awkward long dress she had to sit side-saddle. Her arms wrap around Mr Matthews to hold on tightly. It was more like hugging a bundle of clothes than a man he was so slight.

"It ain't like that, Arthur. They think she's one of us now and... they killed her business partner. You know the lengths they'll go to. We can't leave her to that. Not when this is our… well… Dutch's doing."

"Hell", Arthur grumbled, "let's get going then, maybe we can catch up with the others. If anyone made it out of there alive."


	2. Chapter 2: The Mess in Blackwater Part 2

The Mess in Blackwater Part II

* * *

After the mayhem subsided, Blackwater returned to stillness. Her streets were vacated except for a few lawmen keeping an eye out for the fugitives. The industrial district should have been empty but is marked by a lone mill worker. The scruffy individual was marching purposefully down the dusty road to approach a patrolling lawman.

The unhappy Deputy Bill Weaver was already tired of hearing useless tip-offs. It seemed the whole population was gossiping about the events of the day, calling it the Blackwater Massacre. Miserable and overworked, Bill listened to the man's information. He claims to have spotted two wanted criminals leaving town on horseback heading west along the main road and added, that a young woman, who he did not recognize, was riding with one of the outlaws. The lady was wearing a fine blue dress. The informant is hazy about how long ago this was, and can't give the deputy any details about the men or their horses. Bill was very reluctant to take the scrap of information to his superiors but thanked the worker and headed towards the station. It was hardly worth the walk.

Reaching the Blackwater police department, Bill tried to enter through the front door and it stopped against the shoe of another officer who apologized and squeezed out of the way. The tiny station was packed to capacity and he could hardly find a path through the sea of dark blue uniforms. Somewhere in the middle of this mass of lawmen was the sheriff who could be heard issuing commands and fielding questions. Today has been a nightmare for the police department. Everyone looked beat.

A few officers filtered out of the crowd and left the building with new orders, freeing up some space to move. Most of the desks were empty. The deputies were needed in the streets, calming a panic stricken city, deterring looters, collecting information from witnesses.

Only one desk was still occupied and it would surprise no one in the department who's. Dan, still working frantically on reports, consolidating information and maintaining diplomatic relations with the Pinkerton agency despite widespread hatred from the Blackwater police officers. One of the best liked, honest and trustworthy men law enforcement had to offer. Daniel was the man everyone else turned to. Bill navigated his way through the crowd towards Dan's desk. Seeing the deputy approaching, Dan put his pen down and greeted him,

"Bill, how can i help?" He took the opportunity to massage his cramped, overused writing hand.

Bill lowered his tired body into a chair and yawned, "it probably ain't anything worth bothering you about." He took off his police helmet and placed it on Dan's desk, stupid thing was awful uncomfortable and hot. He smoothed down his hair, damp from sweat and was glad to be off his feet for a moment. He continued unenthusiastically, "word is you've got the boys already preparing to hit their camp, but a feller just told me he saw a couple of them bandits leaving town, couldn't tell me when exactly. Only weird thing was, he reckoned there was a city gal with them."

At this Dan frowned thoughtfully, and repeated back, "a city gal?"

"So he said", Bill yawned again, "reckoned she was in a fancy blue dress or somethin' riding with one of them."

"Well that could be something", Dan reached for a new sheet of paper.

"Oh yeh?"

"Maybe. I'll make a note of it. Thanks for bringing that to me, Bill." He scribbled something hastily on the paper as Bill arose to leave.

"Don't know why i did but there it is", he wandered back out of the station, giving the sheriff a little nod on his way past but hoping to avoid being given more work to do. Outside he lit himself a cigarette and took a well deserved break.

Dan penned a letter swiftly. The envelope on his desk was already addressed and would be in the mail before nightfall, containing the urgent and confidential correspondence.

He tells no one about the woman in the blue dress.

* * *

In the mountains there is a small and perfectly ordinary ranch. Home to a perfectly ordinary, hard working couple. Perfectly happy in their ordinariness. Sure they argued over petty things, just like anyone else. Jake could recall a really good argument about how and where the new fence line ought to be built. Though he had started out thinking his decision was final, somehow, as usual, his wife convinced him he was both wrong and a stubborn fool. A common outcome to their disagreements, but he loved that fiery woman of his and would gladly walk through hell with her, no doubt arguing along the way about his poor sense of direction. That thought made him smile. No matter their troubles they worked through it together. They were the perfect team and tonight his team mate had caught dinner so that made it his turn to cook. He was preparing vegetables to go into the rabbit stew already bubbling on the stove top. Their home was small. A log cabin containing kitchen, living and bedroom all in one space with a small loft above and even smaller cellar below. Simple, but everything they needed. They were contented. He couldn't imagine many woman would be in this life, but he was lucky. He had Sadie. Mrs Adler. His sweetheart and soulmate. She'd never shown contempt towards him or their lifestyle, which was often tough in the unforgiving mountains. Always isolated, they had to be an invulnerable partnership. He shoveled the vegetables in and then took a moment to turn his attention away from the stew. Across the room Sadie was crouched at the fireplace carefully placing another log within to keep it roaring. She always looked marvelous. Her straw colored hair had been let down for the evening and hung wavy and wild across her shoulders, glimmering gold in the fire light. Above her on the mantle an oval shaped frame held their wedding portrait. The happiest day of his life, despite members of both families trying their darnedest to disrupt the ceremony. He turned his attention back to stirring the stew. After this hearty meal they would go to their bed. He would show her just how much he loved her. For everything she was: hunter, ranch hand, teacher, friend and a thousand other things he couldn't name. His beautiful wife.

They had tried for a child many times, but maybe tonight that great blessing would finally be bestowed upon them.


	3. Chapter 3: A Family on the Run

A Family on the run

In a picturesque wooded area there is a camp in disarray. Two horses trot in carrying three riders. All around people are rushing to pack up belongings and supplies, stuffing things into sacks and crates and loading up the wooden wagons that await departure. Emily is wondering if she made the right choice. Maybe she would have fared better going it alone? She is watching the activity of the camp when Hosea dismounts. Arthur is stepping down from his horse and Hosea catches his eye, pointing him to Emily and asking, "Be a good brute and help the lady down would you?"

Arthur chuckles and moves into position. Looking up at the exquisite woman on Hosea's horse he momentarily forgets his anger about the events in Blackwater. Emily is mesmerized by the motions of the frantic strangers hurrying around, completely lost in her own thoughts. Arthur seems to read her mind,

"What have you gotten yourself into, Miss?"

Emily snaps out of her reverie and is embarrassed to realize he is waiting on her, "I'm so sorry, Mr Morgan". She accepts his help, holding his shoulders as she slips down. His able hands receive her finding placement on her waist. He lowers her gently to the ground and smiles, "changing your mind about coming with us?"

She smiles back, "is it too late?"

He chuckles, withdrawing his hands and stepping back, his green eyes look her up and down. "You might have trouble outrunning the law in that get-up but you're welcome to try."

In the center of the chaos stands a man in fine attire, out of place among the rest of the shabbily dressed gang. Tailored black trousers, crisp white dress shirt, a gold chain hangs across his smart black vest connecting to a pocket watch, and as he turns issuing orders around the camp he flashes the rich red silk of it's reverse, matching the kerchief in his breast pocket. This, Emily assumes, must be Dutch Van Der Linde, the gang leader and most wanted man in New Austin. Hosea has been collecting some items from nearby and is walking past carrying a bundle in his arms, "I better introduce you to the boss, Miss Owens."

Arthur is ahead of them and he and Dutch nod to each other as they pass, nothing needs to be said about their sorry situation, not right now anyway. Arthur simply joins the rest of the gang, packing to leave.

Emily is walking with Hosea and he seems a little worried, "I don't know what happened at the boat… but i'm guessing it's not a good time to be meeting Dutch just now. He might be suspicious, but i'll see that we get you through this, we owe you that much."

Emily looks to Hosea, she had become very fond of the elderly gent. "Sir, i am very grateful and i will do what i can to make myself useful until we part ways." She wondered just how long it would be before that time came.

"You should know," Hosea continued, "all Dutch cares about is loyalty. That won't matter if you are with us a short while, but don't give him any reason to suspect that you might sell us out. He might seem all charm and promises but the man is about as ruthless as they come, and he's got rules, i'll try and fill you in about that more later…" He quieted as they neared Mr Van Der Linde, who's eyes had fallen upon the beautiful stranger walking towards him. Emily steeled herself, it would be important to make a good first impression on this man. Dutch addresses Hosea first, "my friend, i am… we are… undone. But thank god you got here in time."

Hosea's voice is stern, "we wouldn't have gotten out of Blackwater in time, if not for Miss Owens warning us."

Dutch attentive, his voice smooth and deep, "Then we are in her debt", his eyes return to Emily.

She feels his scrutiny and flashes him a nervous but friendly smile. Taking the last few steps to meet him, she realizes it will not take much effort to impress this man, he is already openly admiring, watching her carefully. Not as tall as Arthur, but still some inches taller than her, he has a thick black mustache, goatee and head of hair, a strong brow, under which intense eyes are locked to hers.

Hosea makes the introduction, " Dutch, we've told you all about our contact, Miss Owens."

Emily offers a formal handshake in greeting but Dutch takes up her hand to gently place a kiss on the back of it. Not breaking eye contact, "Miss Owens, a pleasure, if not under ideal circumstances."

Hosea continues, "not ideal in the slightest. Seems Miss Owens is tangled up in this with us now. And of course has lost a considerable amount of money because of this mess." His tone is almost accusing but Dutch ignores him, there will be plenty of time to bicker about this later.

Dutch straightens, still holding Emily's hand gently in his, "I am terribly sorry Miss Owens, we will of course do our utmost to make things right."

Emily lays the charm on thick, smiling shyly and replying, "Mr Van Der Linde, It was a risk I knew full-well going into the business with Mr Matthews. But i appreciate your helping me."

Hosea excuses himself, "I better help out where i can." He moves off to help pack up the camp. Dutch snaps out of his trance, finally releasing Emily's hand.

"We owe you, Miss, a great debt, and i look forward to discussing how we might settle that, but for now please excuse me. Shouldn't be long before we're leaving." Within moments he is back to ordering people around, but most of the heavy lifting appears to have been done. Still, there might be somewhere Emily can help out. She is scanning the camp when a pretty young woman approaches her. She, like Dutch, appears out of place here, her dress is intricately embroidered green velvet, her fiery red hair arranged perfectly in beautiful long tendrils down to her collar. She waves a lacy fan to cool herself, it's color the same rich green as her gown. Her eyes are bright and friendly, "Excuse me, would you be the Miss Anna Owens i've been hearing so much about?" She says with a thick accent that Emily can't quite place. They shake hands warmly in greeting.

"Yes i'm afraid so, and i dread to think what Hosea has been telling you", Emily knows very little about the Van Der Linde gang, Hosea only spoke of Arthur and Dutch.

"Darlin', only good things. I'm Molly O'Shea."

They speak briefly before Emily moves off to help the others. Molly seems to have no intentions of working and simply sits near Dutch, fanning herself. There is little time for other introductions and Emily only wants to prove herself useful. She arrives at a wagon where two ladies are hurriedly loading crates and she catches the eye of the elder woman, "what can i bring you?" She asks politely.

The woman stops a moment, looking confused at the stranger offering assistance, but then points in the direction of a pile of boxes and bags, "grab those for us would you?"

Emily obliges and works hard with the others, not letting anyone see her exhaustion, her attire is feeling increasingly claustrophobic. The morning's physical exertion had been taxing enough, now she was truly spent.

A scout returns on horseback and reports to Dutch, there is no time left, anything not already packed must be left behind. The able-bodied men ride out, scouting in all directions as the wagon train slowly creeps towards the Grizzlies, a mountain range looming large and foreboding. As the train begins it's ascension into the hills, fat snowflakes are beginning to fall.


	4. Chapter 4: Arrival at Camp Colter

Arrival at Camp Colter

Emily had often thought about death but never imagined that freezing would be the way she'd go. The Grizzlies had welcomed the Van Der Linde gang with a fierce blizzard and everyone was suffering. Starvation was now a real danger as food supplies dwindled. The wagon train had stopped in an old, abandoned mining town to take shelter, but not soon enough to save a man named Davey. He'd sustained a gunshot wound in Blackwater, but was finished off by the brutal cold of the mountains.

"Davey's dead", announced Abigail sadly, as the gang piled into one of the small log cabins.

Reverend Swanson places two coins on the dead man's closed eyes, "there was nothing more you could have done."

The last to enter is Hosea holding a lantern, lighting the small space with it's orange glow.

"What are we gonna do now? We need supplies", he asks Dutch. They are joined by Arthur and the three men consider their situation. Looking at their clan. A flock of scared, lost sheep, awaiting guidance. Everyone is hungry and cold, their heavy winter coats are dusted with snow.

Dutch seems fearless, "Well first of all you're gonna stay here and you are gonna get yourself warm. Now, i sent John and Micah scouting out ahead. Arthur and I, we're gonna ride out, see if we can find one of 'em."

Arthur is surprised, "In this?" He is thinking of the formidable storm outside.

"Just for a short bit", Dutch assures him. "I don't see what other choice we have."

A young woman named Mary-Beth has been charged with getting a fire going and Emily is assisting her, gathering scrap wood and bringing it to the fireplace. From the back of the room they hear Dutch address everyone, "Listen. Listen to me all of you, for a moment. Now we've had… well a bad couple of days. I loved Davey… Jenny… Sean and Mac… they may be ok, we don't know. But we lost some folks."

The followers have their heads hung in sad reflection as he continues, "Now if i could throw myself in the ground in their stead, I'd do it, gladly. But we are gonna ride out and we're gonna find some food. Everybody, we're safe now. There ain't nobody following us through a storm like this one, and by the time they get here, well, we're gonna be long gone. We've been through worse than this before. Mr Pearson, Miss Grimshaw, I need you to turn this place into a camp. We may be here for a few days. Now all of you. All of you! Get yourselves warm. Stay strong. Stay with me! We ain't done yet!" And with that he turns to leave, "Come on, Arthur." He grabs a lantern and the two men depart. Standing in the snowstorm Dutch advises Arthur, "well, we ain't run into them yet. So they must have both headed down the hill."

"Sure," Arthur answers. "Hey, I ain't had time to ask. What really went down back there on that boat?"

Dutch swerves the question, "we missed you, that's what happened. Come on."

They trudge through the thick snow. Charles is leading two horses towards them, "hey, you need horses?"

"Yeh and Mr Smith, get yourself indoors. You need to rest that hand", Dutch takes the reins and hoists himself up onto his horse, an Albino Arabian.

"I'll live", Charles replies.

"Get indoors, son!" Dutch orders, "I… we need you strong."

Emily had heard stories of wagon trains becoming lost in the mountains. Some parties would be stuck for so long they'd resort to cannibalism to survive. Emily looked around the room wondering who they would eat first, if it came to that. It would have to be the fat man, Mr Pearson. After-all he was the camp's cook, it was his job to ensure that everyone was fed. Emily decided she'd prefer to starve. Still it was an amusing thought, if not horrid and grotesque.

Mary-Beth had succeeded in starting a good fire and she warmed herself a little before making way for someone more in need of defrosting.

Hosea came to check on Emily, "you ok there, Miss Owens?"

She looked up at him from her seat on the floor, where she is bundled in a wool blanket, kindly provided by Miss Grimshaw.

"I'm quite alright, Mr Matthews", she assures him. "How are you holding up?"

"Bout as well as can be expected", he draws his scarf around tighter. The senior looks small inside his thick layers of clothing. "I'm awful worried, Anna. Don't know what will become of us if Dutch don't come back with some food."

Emily thought of Pearson again, "we'll figure something out", she stifled a smirk.

"Anyway, why don't I introduce you around properly? Come and meet the clan", he offers her a hand to get up. Emily untangled herself from the blanket and is led towards a group huddled by the fire.

"Mary-Beth, you've already met, and Miss Grimshaw and Miss O'shea. But this here is Tilly Jackson, Karen Jones and Lenny Summers", the people he is pointing to each take it in turn to shake Emily's hand warmly. "This is our friend from Blackwater, Anna Owens", Hosea says with a hint of pride.

"You're the one who came up with that real estate scam? Sounds like you're our kind of girl, Anna", Karen says with a friendly smile.

"Seemed like it would work", Emily replied, "I'd been wanting to try for a while, but needed the right crew. It wouldn't have got off the ground without Hosea and Tommy." It occurred to her that they probably had no idea who Tommy was, but they didn't ask about him.

Hosea continues the introductions, "Orville Swanson the reverend, Simon Pearson our cook and Leopold Strauss."

"Good to meet you, Miss", the reverend gives a little nod as he shakes Emily's hand.

"And over here…" Emily is starting to feel dizzy taking in all these new faces and names but Hosea continues, "we have Abigail Roberts and most importantly, the bravest of us all, young Jack." Jack is just a boy, no older than nine, Emily guesses. He's huddled for warmth with his mother who gives him a little nudge, "don't be rude Jack, this here is uncle Hosea's friend."

Jack timidly glances up and forces out, "Hi." Emily gives him a little bow with a smile, "pleasure to meet you both."

"There's still a few other degenerates around here someplace", Hosea says as he leads Emily outside to look around, eventually finding Javier Escuella, Bill Williamson and a man they simply call, Uncle. Stupefied, she returns to the warmth of the fire and gets better acquainted with some of the family.

Later, Lenny is heard hollering outside, "hey, somebody's coming!"

Inside a few people rise and calmly make a move towards the door.

"Looks like it's Dutch!"


	5. Chapter 5: Camp Colter Part 2

The Mess in Blackwater Part III

Blackwater was asleep. It was midnight when the last deputy hung his hat up and left the station. Almost the last. Dan remained at his desk, working with diminishing motivation. His mind wasn't on the job. He was too busy wondering if his letter had found it's recipient. Right on cue the front door swung open and was filled by a huge figure. His timing was perfect, having just missed the last officer by minutes. He seemed to have a knack for avoiding Dan's colleagues. Surprising, given his immense size and field of work.

The visitor strode into the darkened room. Reaching Dan's desk his mass became illuminated by the desk lamp. Dan could make out his bald head and hard, serious expression.

"Phillip", he greeted.

"That rotten girl again?" Phillip's voice was bearish, matching his appearance.

Dan chuckled at his guess, "pay's the usual. You want the job?"

"I'm here ain't I?"

Dan opened his desk draw and presented a fold of bills, "you read the letter. I'll see you soon."

Phillip accepted the money and stuffed it into the pocket of his black suit jacket, not bothering to count it. "What you want me to do with her, boss?"

Dan looked up and thought for a moment. "What ever you have to."

A demonic grin spread across the giant's face. He nodded and strode back out of the station. He'd never been one for conversation, but dan liked him no less.

...

Camp Colter Part II

"Hey everybody, Dutch is back!"

Hearing Lenny's announcement, people are emerging from cabins to investigate. They gathered around the three horses. Dutch is riding double with a stranger. The last scout, John Marston, has not been found.

Hosea greets them, "How'd you get on?" He helps the unfamiliar woman down from the white steed. Dutch hands his lantern off to him, "Micah found a homestead, but he weren't the first. Colm O'Driscoll and his scum, they beat us to it."

It's pitch black and snow is still falling heavily as everyone rallies around Dutch to hear his report. He dismounts and continues, "we found some of them there, but there are more about, apparently, scouting a train."

"That's the last thing we need right now, Dutch", Hosea warns.

Dutch remains steadfast, "well, it is what it is. But we found some supplies, blankets, a little bit of food, and this poor soul, Mrs Adler." He refers to the bedraggled woman who rode in with him. Her eyes dart around apprehensively as Dutch directs her towards the women. "Miss Tilly, Miss Karen would you warm her up, give her a drink of somethin'?"

They oblige, leading the frightened Mrs Adler back to the cabin. Dutch calls after them, "and Mrs Adler, it's gonna be ok. You're safe now." He turns to Molly who stands beside him holding out a lantern, "They turned her into a widow. Animals", he growls. "I need some rest, haven't slept in three days."

Emily has been observing the situation with some interest and watches Molly gaze at Dutch with loving concern, taking his hand in hers.

"You're over here", Miss Grimshaw points into the dark, "Miss O'Shea will show you the way. Mr Morgan, we put you in a room over here."

"Thank you Miss Grimshaw", Arthur says, moving off as directed.

Susan continues, "Mr Bell, you're with the fellers over there."

The man she called Mr Bell looks incensed, "what! How come Arthur gets a room and I get a bunk bed next to Bill Williamson and a bunch of darkies?" This small interaction betrayed a great deal about Mr Bell's character. Emily felt immediately repulsed by him. Hearing the complaint, Hosea orders him, "get yourself to bed!"

Everyone filed off to their designated sleeping quarters, to slumber fitfully. Cold and uneasy. Worrisome of what lay ahead.

Emily felt lucky that Molly O'Shea had taken such a liking to her. The young woman had been extremely generous, lending Emily warm clothing and asking her to share a room. Quite an upgrade on where she would have been sleeping otherwise. The two of them were in one of the larger cabins, shared with Hosea, Dutch and Arthur. It was of course, absolutely filthy, with old, rotten furniture and clothes strewn about. Little animals bones scattered from whatever had been making it's home there. Broken glass and other hazards covering most of the floor, but some of the other cabins were far worse. Here Emily was among people she trusted. Among the leadership of the gang. It was a good place to start, though she wasn't officially a part of the hierarchy, she was well-placed to build more power and security from this privileged position.

Hosea was in the main room in a small cot near the fireplace. The three other pokey rooms branched off all sides. Emily was comfortable in Molly's company. Miss O'Shea wanted to talk about city life and was fascinated by Emily's past in Blackwater. Molly had come from money, which explained all the beautiful clothing. The redhead was quite obsessed with romantic tales of courtship, so listened intently to Emily speak of her various suitors and their failed attempts to win her affections.

Emily would wander and explore the camp, but Molly stayed hidden away in her room at all times. Miss O'Shea did not mix well with the other members of the gang. It seemed they all thought very little of her. Assuming her to be snobbish and entitled. She never worked and didn't seem too broken hearted about their disliking her for it. Molly probably thought Emily was from the same world she'd come from. A woman of class and nobility. If only she knew the truth.


	6. Chapter 6: Camp Colter Part 3

The Mess in Blackwater Part IV

Phillip had arrived at the foothills of the Grizzlies. Ahead he could see a plume of smoke from a small campfire. He stopped his huge draft horse and dismounted her to approach the camp on foot. As he cautiously crept closer he flicked his coat open and hovered his hand near the revolver. Ahead, sitting fireside, a scruffy mountain man is chewing on something meaty. Phillip relaxed a little and straighten himself to meet the man. The mountaineer's face is enclosed in a wreath of scraggly, grey beard. Beard that is collecting bits of his meal. He raised an eyebrow at his visitor, continuing to chew his dinner.

"Alright there?" He asks casually.

Phillip had moved his hand away from his gun holster. "Mister", he greeted.

"The Trapper, what they call me."

"You seen a wagon train through here?" Phillip stood at ease with his thumbs in his coat pockets.

"Yeh!" The Trapper blurts out, tossing a gnawed bone aside, "bloody mad they were I reckon. Went straight into that storm… bout… must have been a few days ago."

Phillip nodded, "Thanks, Mister," and turned to leave.

"Share my meal, friend! Take a load off."

He considered for a moment and then went to join the man by his fire. The Trapper looked him over.

"You… ain't going up there in that fancy suit are ye?"

Phillip hadn't thought about it. He looked down at his tailored attire. Unplanned. Just what he was wearing on the last job.

"Can't be helped", he shrugged.

The Trapper grinned, "well, can be. If you've got any money on ya." He rose from his seat and went to his little wagon. Returning with a large sack. "It just so happens...", he wheezed as he lowered the heavy load to the ground. "That I'm a craftsman, of sorts." He was unpacking the bundle, revealing an assortment of strange garments. "Only the best skins", he proudly held up a sheepskin coat, "Ay, these'll keep ye warm up here, blizzard or no."

The Trapper talked enough for both men as Phillip ate a hearty meal of venison. He paid the man generously, leaving with a thick bison skin coat, one of the few things large enough to fit his enormous frame. Most notably, Phillip had acquired a huge bear skin hat. The nose of the skinned animal protruded out from his forehead. Roaring, with a man's face where it's lower jaw ought to be. It's thick fur nicely insulated his hairless head, covering all the way down to his shoulders. His horse looked a little startled, but sniffed him and relaxed as he mounted up. He let her take the steep paths slowly as they climbed higher into the mountains.

...

Camp Colter Part III

Morning arrived but the blizzard was unrelenting. In the rickety old shacks people huddle around fireplaces and share meager rations.

Emily was lying in her cot staring at the ceiling. The bed stinks of damp and rot but she was beginning to get used to it. In the adjacent room she hears Hosea's voice, "so what now, Dutch?"

"We get strong, we get warm...and we wait. When the storm breaks we move. But we're safe here", Dutch assures him. Hearing this, Emily suspected they might be underestimating the Pinkerton Agency, but time would tell. She arose from her bed and went to join them at the fire. Arthur was in his doorless room, perched on a chair, writing in his journal.

"We had a bit of bad luck. But then, the storm covered our tracks", Dutch continued, "so now we wait a bit and we go back to Blackwater and we get our money, or we get some more money and we keep heading west."

"But we're heading east," Hosea reminds him.

"For now. For now", says Dutch preoccupied. His attention on Emily now as he offers her the chair next to him.

"Thank you", she settled in and leaned towards the fire with her hands open to it.

"Did you get some sleep, Anna?" Hosea asks.

"I did. I'm not the one who needs it though. Did you all get some rest?"

Hosea shakes his head, but Dutch replies, "some. Hosea has trouble sleeping when he's busy doubting me and worrying."

"Just worrying", Hosea corrects him. Arthur has closed his journal and joins them.

"What about you, Arthur? You doubting me too?" Dutch asked him pointedly.

"Never. But me and Hosea wasn't on that boat…"

"But nothing!" Dutch interrupts him, "you two need to have my back. Once we get some money… well they better send some good men after us because they ain't never gonna find us. But we need money."

"Of course Dutch", Arthur moved a little closer to the fire.

Emily found their submission to Dutch baffling. They had every reason to be angry about Blackwater. Dutch had some explaining to do, but the two underlings let it go. This was the loyalty Hosea spoke of. Unquestioning and blind.

"Now Anna, what will you do when we get off this mountain?" Dutch asked, turning a gentle gaze to her. Emily sudden felt exposed as the three men looked to her with interest.

"Well… if we're anywhere near Valentine i might do some snooping, see if i can find out what the Pinkerton's want with me. Or i might go to Saint Denis, get further away from the bounty, establish myself there with some folks i know."

"Well sure, sounds fine", Dutch agreed, "but Hosea and you make quite the team, why not stay on with us. The two of you... " he was beaming, leaning back in his chair, "well i dread to think what you'd be capable of."

Hosea was quick, "I'll buy you a ticket to Saint Denis myself, Anna. Get as far away from this man and his hair-brained scheming as you can", he chuckled. Dutch put on a hurt look and placed a hand across his heart.

"My brother, I'm only trying to offer our dear friend a chance to realize her full potential", he pleaded.

"What else are you selling?" Arthur quipped.

Dutch leaned closer to Emily, her face was lit with pure amusement, "you see the grief I get for my troubles?"

She melted him with a brilliant smile, "quite undeserved I'm sure."

Author's Note:

Much of the dialogue in this chapter and others is taken straight from the game, just thought i should note that for anyone who is less familiar with all of the extra dialogue the game has. Basically i'm using a lot of source material unchanged, but hopefully the dialogue i've written still fits well, you'll have to let me know if the difference is obvious :) I hope you enjoy what i've written and thank you for stopping by :) P.S for anyone wondering, I DO intend for this to be a romance, but it's going to take some time to get to that, i've drafted a few different versions and i'm still decided which i like most. The whole thing is going to be pretty slow paced, and I'm a reader who likes small bite-sized chapters, so i've made my chapters a size that is appealing to me and readers like me. I hope this doesn't irritate anyone :(


	7. Chapter 7: Camp Colter Part 4

Camp Colter Part IV

Emily bundled up in a coat loaned by Molly and accompanied Arthur out to the adjacent cabin, bracing herself against the howling wind. Reaching the porch, Arthur holds the door open for her to enter and follows her in. This shack is a single room with a few beds and a fireplace. Abigail is speaking to Tilly, "he ain't been seen in days. The weather ain't let up."

Tilly tries to comfort her, "he's strong and he's smart."

"Strong at least", Abigail grumbles.

Arthur grabs a chunk of wood and adds it to the fire. Abigail looks to him eagerly, "hello Arthur."

"Abigail", Arthur nods.

"Arthur… How you doing?" She looks at him expectantly and Arthur is growing suspicious.

"Just fine, Abigail… and you?"

She shifts uneasily, "I need you to…" Arthur knows what's coming and huffs in exasperation, turning away from her. She pleads, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry to ask but…"

"It's little John", he ventures, "he's gotten himself caught into a scrape again."

Abigail reacts angrily to his mocking tone, "He ain't been seen in two days!"

Arthur is untroubled, "your John'll be fine. I mean, he may be as dumb as rocks and as dull as rusted iron, but that ain't changing because he got caught in some snowstorm."

Hosea interjects, "at least go take a look... Javier? Javier, will you ride out with Arthur, to take a look for John? You're the two best fit men we've got."

"Now?" Javier is respectful of Hosea's authority but surprised by his request.

"She's…" Hosea looks to Abigail, "we're all… we're pretty worried about him."

Javier reluctantly gets up and moves towards Arthur, handing him a revolver, "I know… if the situation were reversed… he'd look for me."

Arthur knows he's right but snatches the revolver to show his displeasure. Abigail calls after them as they leave, "thank you!"

As they exit a cold gust of air sneaks in through the briefly opened door, Abigail shivers and returns to the fire. Emily has found a seat next to The Reverend and he greets her, "Good morning, Miss Owens."

"Good morning, Mr Swanson, mind if i sit with you?"

"Please do. I was just reading for our little congregation," he has a large tome open on his lap.

Emily nodded indicating her enthusiasm to listen, her father had been their primary educator, often reading to them long into the night.

The Reverend cleared his throat and found his place on the page, "he seeketh unto him a cunning workman, to prepare a graven image, that shall not be moved. Have ye not heard? Hath it not been told to you from the beginning? Have ye not understood from the foundations of the earth? Is it he that sitteth upon the circle of the earth and the inhabitants there of are as grasshoppers, that stretcheth out the heavens as a curtain and spreadeth them out as a tent to dwell in…"

Emily listened, at times closing her eyes and thinking on the meaning of the words. Remembering the poetry her father had read. Then her mind began to wander and visit treasured memories of her parents. She could still see them in her mind, her loving father at the fireplace, exhausted from a hard day's labor, but taking the time to read to them anyhow. Her mother with her wild unkempt hair, her hands bloodied as she skinned a fresh rabbit. She could still experience that first thrilling day, when her mother had taken her to the edge of the woods and placed a pintsized bow in her hands, crouching to Emily's height, her mother had leaned in and corrected the tiny hunter's firing stance. Her hair smelt of wild herbs. The memory was clear, as if it had happened moments ago, but that life was worlds away.


	8. Chapter 8: Camp Colter Part 5

Camp Colter Part V

Darkness creeps into Camp Colter.

Javier and Arthur ride back into camp, hollering for assistance, "can we get some help here!"

Javier is riding double with a mangled, bloodied John Marston. Bill Williamson rushes to the horse with Abigail close behind.

"C'mon help him down", Javier calls.

Abigail is elated, "you're alive! Oh you're alive!"

Bill assists John off the horse, making the wounded man shriek in pain.

"Ay! Be careful, idiotas! It's his leg!" Javier warns them.

Bill and Lenny help John hobble towards a cabin, Abigail follows, "come on, let's get you warm", she turns back to John's rescuers, "thank you. Thank you both!" Then returning her attention back to Mr Marston she scolds him, "this is a new low, even by your standards."

Hosea joins the men outside, "thank you, Arthur, Javier. Thank you."

"You got any other lost maidens need saving?" Arthur asks.

"Not today", Hosea sighs, "I was just discussing with Herr Strauss, that when the weather breaks we'll have to keep heading east."

"East?!" Arthur looks to him, speaking in a low, conspiratorial tone, "into all that…that civilization?!"

Hosea nods, "I know, but the west is where our problems are worse."

The blizzard continues to batter the camp. The Van Der Linde gang, growing hungrier and more hopeless, retire for another frigid night.

...

Arthur's Journal:

We have been running for weeks, I mean running more than usual. The job they was pulling in Blackwater, robbing that ferry, it turned into a disaster.

Young Jenny got killed, poor thing, while Sean and Mac both got arrested, or killed, nobody seems sure which.

Dutch shot a girl, I am not sure if by accident or design, and seems like it might have been a set up.

We took to the hills in an almighty scramble, leaving money and most of our things behind.

Then as we were fleeing east over the Grizzlies, an almighty storm hit us.

Davey Callendar, who had got shot in the gut on the raid, passed away. It was brutal to watch and the rest of us nearly froze, but we found shelter and have been resting here in some old, abandoned mining town while we await the thaw.

Hardly the spring i had been hoping for. Hosea and I had been planning a robbery of our own in Blackwater, but i guess that's been abandoned along with most of what I owned.

I am profoundly concerned as to what happens next, once we leave this place or the law finds us cowering up here.

Found a girl, well a woman I should say. Her husband had been murdered by some of Colm O'Driscoll's boys. - nasty business -

...

Author's note:

Thanks again for the lovely feedback :D things are slower today, i was inspired by your lovely comments to get some writing lessons. The tutor had some wonderful advice so i'm going to fuss over future chapters and try to improve :) Again this chapter is mostly content pulled word for word from the game, but it's good to get these little bits out to you while i work out the rest of the story, fine tuning the timeline mostly, as it gets complicated once they're out of the Grizzlies. I've ordered the guide book so hopefully that will help me put everything in correctly. tweaks will come to chapters already published, the main one being Emily's introduction to Abigail, jack and John. Lots more drafting, lots more cutting and replacing, etc etc hopefully we'll have a good story at the end of it all :) Thank you all again xoxo


	9. Chapter 9: Camp Colter Part 6

IMPORTANT! This chapter now contains Blackwater part 5! other chapters have been updated with new scenes. Read the new Blackwater additions in chapter 5 and 6 in order for this chapter to make sense.

All chapters have been polished a little more, so hopefully if you re-read, they'll be better second time around :)

...

Camp Colter Part VI

The storm had eased a little, allowing the occasional bit of sunlight to visit the camp. Still delivering unpredictable snow flurries from time to time.

Arthur and Charles had been hunting and brought back two large whitetail deer, saving the gang from starvation.

The men are growing agitated and impatient as the hours drag on. They are gathered in one of the smaller cabins. Arthur comes in and lights up a cigarette.

Micah is berating the group, "couple of days on the lam and you lot have all turned yella. Apart from you of course", he indicates to the dark skinned Lenny.

"Shut up, Micah", Lenny snaps.

"I ain't never seen so many long faces", Micah complains.

Bill is thoughtful, "I guess… I guess folks miss them… that fell."

"Well when i fall", Micah continues, "I don't want no fuss."

Lenny smiles broadly, "when you fall, there'll be a party." The others erupt in laughter and Micah is seething.

"Probably", Bill chuckles.

Micah has risen from his seat and is posturing up, "that funny, huh?" He glares at Bill.

"Sure." Micah throws a hard right hook, cracking Bill in the face and knocking him off his seat. Arthur and Lenny restrain Bill as he scrambles to his feet ready to retaliate.

Micah stares him down, "maybe I don't feel like being laughed at by the likes of you two."

The cabin door swings open and Dutch stands there, looking at them in disapproval, "stop it! Now! You fools punching each other, when Colm O'Driscoll's needing punching… hard!" He flexes his arm, clenching a fist. "You wanna sit around, waiting for him to come find us?"

Arthur exits, his cigarette leaving a trail of smoke in the air.

"All of you, we got work to do", Dutch holds the door open as they file out into the cold.

Arthur is mumbling with his cigarette still between his lips, "are you sure about this, Dutch? I know you hate him but…"

"He's here for us."

"I doubt that."

"No, you're just doubting me."

Arthur is upset at his accusation, "I would never doubt you, Dutch! You always said, revenge is a luxury we can't afford."

Dutch hands Arthur a rifle and lasso rope, "this is about more than revenge. They were talking about trains and detonators, and Colm always had good information."

Arthur looks down the sight of the rifle, "and you think now is the right time to hit a train?"

Dutch hauls himself up onto his horse, the rest of the gang is mounted and waiting. "Now", he continues, growing irritated, "you might fancy living on deer piss and rabbit shit. I'm getting too old for that life."

Arthur slings the rifle over his shoulder, flicks his cigarette away and mounts up.

"Mr Matthews! Mr Smith, Mr Pearson!" Dutch calls, "would you please look after the place? There are O'Driscoll's about!" The six riders kick their horses into action, leaving in a loud rumble of hooves.

Focused on the task at hand, the riders fail to notice a figure in the treeline. A huge man wearing a bear's head.

...

The Mess in Blackwater Part V

Phillip watched the activity in the camp through his binoculars. His black draft horse was safely tucked away in the pines out of sight. He'd been waiting for the right moment, and when six riders rode out of Colter, he knew the moment had arrived.

There were not enough guards watching over the camp and he reached the cabins undetected. He knew exactly where to find his quarry. She would be alone now except for one other woman. Emily was in her small room, sitting cross-legged on a dirty cot, reading something Phillip couldn't quite make out. The window he was peering in was partially broken. He cleared his throat. Her eyes shot up and met his. In an instant she had darted from the room and disappeared out of sight. Phillip heard the cabin door open and close. He started to move off when the young woman leapt onto his back. He clutched her knees and trudged through the snow until they were hidden at the back of the cabin. He stopped there and let he slide down. As he turned to face her she embraced him and squeezed tightly. Phillip patted her head gently and mumbled, "yeh, yeh…"

He broke from her and shoved a letter towards her. Emily only looked up at him, craning her neck as he towered over her. "What the hell does he want from me?"

"Ain't my business, you know that", he waved the letter brushing her nose and she snatched it in a huff. Phillip began patting down his pockets, finding his pack of cigarettes.

Emily tore the letter open and skimmed over it. She looks back up, "how much you want for that hat?"

Phillip stoked it's thick fur and tipped the nose up, revealing more of his imposing face. "Ain't for sale. Ya reckon Jodi'll like it?" He pulled a cigarette and lit it.

Emily knew his wife would love the stupid thing, but damned if she was going to tell him, "she'll hate it. So you ought to let me buy it, as a gift for Dan", she grinned.

"Ha! That'll be the day." That put his mind back on the job, "you safe here?"

"From the Pinkertons at least", she was still admiring the ridiculous hat.

"Yeh…" He was pondering, "and this gang?"

"Nothing i can't handle."

Phillip took a puff of his cigarette and decided not to challenge her on that point. He looked at the letter in her hands. "You want to write him back? I can wait here."

"No", she gazed at the paper, "no you go. Make him wait."

"You're rotten to him, you know that."

"Yet he keeps trying", she feigned confusion.

"Ay. Love does strange things to people", he smiled, thinking of his wife.

Emily couldn't help smiling back, "Send Jodi my love."

"Not Dan?"

"Of course not."

...

Camp Colter Part VI continued...

They return at nightfall with quite a cargo. Dynamite, more ammunition and food. Documents with information about a train. And an unhappy fellow tied with rope. The unfortunate Kieran Duffy.


	10. Chapter 10: Camp Colter Part 7

IMPORTANT: check that you have read the new Blackwater sections added to chapters, 5, 6 and 9. All chapters have also had a bit more polishing.

I hope you have enjoyed the new additions. The trapper scene might give you a good idea of what i hope to do with this story. I plan to have many of the minor characters from the RDR2 world cross paths with my OCs and members of the gang. The Trapper is a character i absolutely love and he's going to pop up again. Have a wonderful christmas everyone! :D i'm going to be furiously writing!

...

Camp Colter Part VII

"Here we are, you sack of shit." Arthur hoists Kieran off the horse and carries him over his shoulder. "Let's introduce you to the boys."

"Don't hurt me please!" Mr Duffy wriggles but Arthur makes easy work of restraining the lad.

"Oh don't worry," Arthur teases, "they're real nice."

Dutch is standing outside his cabin, holding the roll of documents acquired from Colm's camp. He greets Arthur with pride, "Ha! Found the little shit, did ya?"

Arthur drops Kieran to into the thick snow at Dutch's feet. "Yep."

"Very good," Dutch rumbles. He looks down at the pathetic boy, "welcome to your new home. Hope you're real happy here."

Arthur draws his hunting knife and cuts the rope binding Kieran's feet. Then hauls him up to stand facing Dutch. Duffy's eyes are wide with fear. He is very young. His grubby facial hair is patchy and uneven.

Molly and Emily have emerged to see what all the fuss is about.

"You want me to make him talk?" Arthur holds him with little effort as the boy tries to shake off his grip.

Dutch looks amused, "oh no, now all we'll get is lies. Uncle! Mr Williamson!" He calls and the two men obediently appear.

"Tie this maggot up someplace safe," Dutch instructs them. "We get him hungry first. I got a saying, my friend..." he leans in, looking into Kieran's terrified eyes. "We shoot fellers as need shooting. Save fellers as need saving, and feed em' as need feeding. We are gonna find out, what you need." Kieran's face has turned forlorn and somber.

"I can't believe it!" Dutch turns away in triumph as Uncle and Bill lead the captive away. "An O'Driscoll in my camp!" He waves the roll of papers.

Kieran struggles and yells back, "I ain't an O'Driscoll, mister! I hate that feller!"

"Whatever you say, son", Dutch chuckles as they depart. "Well done, Arthur", he points the scroll at him.

"I'm just sorry we missed out on Colm."

"Oh, there's time enough for that. Now I gotta figure out if we can hit that train."

"Ok", Arthur says. Feeling unconvinced.

"Colm?" Emily wonders outloud.

"Ay. Dutch's old rival", Molly replied, startling Emily who had forgotten she was standing there. "That boy just woke the wrong passenger."

Dutch is moving towards them wearing a confident grin. "Killed a bunch of his boys. Caught one of them! And now we steal his score? I'd love to see the look on Colm's face", he enters the cabin and Molly follows him. Inside Hosea is waiting, worried as ever.

Arthur lights up a cigarette and offers Emily one. She shakes her head.

"Don't know that we'll really be robbing a train. We just need to get off this damn mountain", he muses.

"I won't miss this place", Emily hugged herself tighter for warmth.

"No? What of the fine dining and even finer company? You telling me you ain't enjoying this fancy vacation?" He sweeps his arm around indicating to the dreary little cabins.

"About as much as your new friend."

Arthur chuckled and took a puff of his cigarette. "Don't worry about him, he's gonna get what he deserves."

Emily expected he was right.

It was still early in the evening so Emily decided to visit the other cabin. Entering she is met with a sobbing Mrs Sadie Adler. Sitting with Mary-Beth who is doing her best to comfort the widow. "It's ok, you're safe now."

At the far end of the room Abigail is sitting at the bedside of John Marston. She has been vigilant in tending to the injured man since his rescue. Her son, Jack, is poking at the fire with a stick. Reverend Swanson is almost exactly where Emily left him.

"Evening, Miss Owens", he greets.

"Reverend", she seats herself next to him again.

"Perhaps you'd read for us this time", he offers her the heavy tome.

Emily gladly accepted the book and turned to the pages she had so enjoyed yesterday. She was well practiced at reading aloud and her soothing voice captured the attention of everyone present. "To whom then shall i liken thee? Or shall I be equal, saith the holy one. Lift up your eyes on high and behold who hath created these things, that bringeth out their host by number and calleth them all by names, by the greatness of his might…"

As she read, the room was quiet but for Sadie's muffled sobs. Jack came over from the fire and sat himself on the floor in front of Emily to listen.  
At the back of the room Abigail was looking around at the audience Emily had bewitched. She was growing suspicious of this strange woman. It seemed to her that Emily was charming the whole gang. It just wasn't natural. Like a siren casting a spell on them all. Enthralling them. For what purpose? She scowled at her son sitting cross legged on the floor. Suddenly feeling more self conscious of her own limited reading ability.

"Lovely thank you, Anna", the Reverend accepted the book as she finished and arose to leave. Sadie was deep in her despair and Mary-Beth was looking defeated. "You're safe now", she shushed the widow gently. She was determined to calm this wailing woman.

Emily observed the situation and offered to take over, "she's ok Mary-Beth." She touched Sadie's shoulder. "Mrs Adler would you like to get some fresh air?"

It surprised Mary-Beth that Sadie nodded and followed Emily out into the cold. Outside it was now a calm, crisp night. The winds had dissipated and the sky was clear, a blanket of dazzling stars stretched out in all directions.

Not restraining her agony any longer Mrs Adler let her grief pour out into the dark. She howled and cried until she had emptied. Emily watched over her and wiped away a few tears of her own. Sometimes her empathy got the best of her.

Sadie became dazed as a numbness flooded her exhausted body. A numbness not caused by the cold. She staggered a little.

Hosea gave Sadie a sympathetic look as Emily helped the woman into their cabin. She sat her down by the fire and left her to stare into it. Catatonic and vacant. The quiet of this cabin would be good for her. Emily sensed that the constant fussing and inane chit-chat of the other woman was not helping Mrs Adler's condition.

The camp slumbered again. Sleep was deep and restorative. With the storm having passed, things looked a little brighter.


	11. Chapter 11: Camp Colter Part 8

Camp Colter Part VIII

...

Arthur's Journal:

Seems Colm O'Driscoll had the same ideas as us. He's been hiding up here, scouting a train he wanted to rob.

We bumped into some of his boys at some farmstead they was robbing, found that poor woman who's husband they had murdered and she's now riding with us as she ain't got no place better to be.

The Dutch being Dutch and his hatred for Colm being just as powerful as ever it was, whole bunch of us went to pay him a visit at his camp, but he escaped.

We grabbed one of his boys. Poor bastard ain't spoken yet, but he will once we freeze him a little, then set Bill on him. Been a bad few weeks, but we're mostly still alive. Dutch being Dutch is busy making plans and figuring out just how we're going to survive. And Dutch being Dutch, those plans involve robbery and dreams.

…

Emily is reading by the fire. The Reverend is at the bedside of John Marston, helping him sip some whiskey from a small flask, to ease the pain of his injuries. Arthur is strolling across the room, "I thought you was reading him his last rites. Now i see you're introducing him to your other passion."

"I'll mind you to show me some respect, Mr Morgan." Swanson is sick and tired of Arthur giving him grief about his drinking.

"Mind away, Reverend." Arthur waves him off. Swanson gets up and storms away. Leaving Arthur to claim his chair. "You're still here then?"

John Marston's face is a mess of deep gouges. His head is partially wrapped in a bloodied bandage. "I owe you"

"And you'll pay me. But for the moment, just rest."

The cabin door opens. "Arthur!" Dutch marches in, clutching the train documents. "I think it's time for the train."

Marston stirs, "you want me to come?"

Dutch approaches the bedside. "Of course i do… but… look at you."

"I was always ugly, Dutch. It's just a scratch", he groans in pain as he tries to sit up.

"Lie still, son." The wounded man gives up and flops back down. Hearing the door open Dutch turns. "Abigail. Jackie."

Abigail is leading Jack across the room. "Dutch", she greets. "The boy wanted to see you, John."

Young Jack looks like a frightened little squirrel. He's nervous. Clasping his hands together as he approaches the bed.

John is dismissive of the lad. "He's seen me now, or what's left of me. What about you?" He looks up at Abi. Jack has spotted Emily and drifts in her direction. She looks over the top of her book and gives the boy a smile. His eyes light up and he moves closer to sit with her at the fire.

"Guess i was hoping to see a corpse", Abigail scoffs at John.

John is unfazed by her anger. "Bide your time, you'll see plenty of them."

"You're a rotten man, John Marston!"

Dutch intervenes. "He is an idiot, Abigail, we all know it!"

Jack is curious about Emily's book and leans in closer. She turns it to him and watches the child's keen eyes scan the page. "What does it say?" He asks politely. Emily puts her finger on a line and begins reading. Jack attentively follows along.

"Now", Dutch continued, "railway men", he and Arthur walk out of the cabin. Realizing where her son is, Abigail storms over and pulls the boy up by his arm. Jack's happy expression fades as his mother leads him away. He looks back sadly at Emily.

Outside Dutch waves Bill over. "Bill, now you ride ahead and set the charge at the water tower, just before the tunnel."

"Ain't a problem", Bill replies gruffly. He goes to his horse.

Hosea is watching. "Why are we doing this? Weather's breaking, we could leave. I… I thought we was lying low."

"What do you want from me, Hosea?"

"I just don't want any more folks to die, Dutch."

Dutch finishes saddling his horse and turns to face the old man. "We're living, Hosea, we're living, look at me, we're living, even you! But we need money, everything we have's in Blackwater. You fancy heading back there?"

"No", Hosea admits. "Listen, Dutch, I ain't trying to undermine you, I just…I just want to stick to the plan which was to lie low, then head back out west."

Arthur has saddled his horse. He joins his mentors as Hosea continues, "now… suddenly, we're about to rob a train."

"What choice have we got?" Dutch asks.

"Leviticus Cornwall's no joke, Dutch, he's…"

Arthur interrupts, "who is Leviticus Cornwall?"

"He's a big railway magnate, sugar dealer, oil man…" Hosea explains.

Dutch only grows more confident. He shakes his head in disbelief and lights up with a smug grin, "well how good for him. Sounds like he has more than enough to share."

"Dutch", Hosea groans. Knowing he's lost this battle. Arthur gives him an apologetic look and pats him on the shoulder.

"Gentlemen!" Dutch mounts his stallion and bellows to his gang. His voice thunderous and commanding. "It is time to make something of ourselves! We have a train to rob! Let's ride!"

There is a chorus of H'yahs! The riders stampede out of Camp Colter.

Hosea stands alone. It's another fine, sunny day and the snow has thawed enough to free the wagons. It's time to pack everything up again. The rabble-rousers can go rob their train. When they return, it'll be time to leave this godforsaken mountain.

...

Reminder: Arthur's journal entries are exactly as they appear in the game. Large portion of the dialogue is also copy-paste.


	12. Chapter 12: Leaving Camp Colter

Leaving Camp Colter

* * *

At last, the day had arrived. The Van Der Linde gang was in high spirits as they packed their belongings into the waiting wagons. Finally, Camp Colter could be left behind.

"Oh for god's sake!" Susan Grimshaw screeched, "put that book away and go help!"

Arthur guessed that she was scolding Mary-Beth again. The young woman always had her nose in a book.

He cared greatly for Mary-Beth. She was possibly the kindest, most gentle of their kin. She deserved better than this life. On the run with them.

Returning to Colter he could see the last few crates being loaded. Standing by one of the wagons Dutch and Hosea were waiting for him, "so we're getting out of this hellhole?"

"We're gonna try", Dutch answered him. "Weather seems stable."

Arthur recalled it had been stable for a few days. Dutch had insisted they stay longer.

"And we just robbed a Leviticus Cornwall train", Hosea noted.

"We've got money in our pockets, the worst is behind us, gentlemen." Dutch would defend his decision making to the bitter end. "So the question is, where to now?"

"I know this country a little", Hosea replied. "I told you, we should set up camp in Horseshoe Overlook near Valentine. We'll be able to hide out there no problem. As long as we keep our noses clean."

"Well then, let's go. Clean noses and everything else", Dutch made a move towards the nearest wagon and points Arthur to the last in the train. "Arthur, you're in that one, bring Hosea, I know you two like to talk about the good old days and what's gone wrong with old Dutch."

The other gang members are boarding for the journey. Emily hadn't had to see too much of Micah Bell during their time in Colter. She was feeling glad of that, because now, the repulsive man was haunting her every step. His straw colored hair was limp and greasy. He wore an bushy horseshoe mustache and a rotten grin that made her stomach turn. He eyed her with a mix of loathing and craving. A dangerous combination. Emily anticipated this was going to be a real problem. She would almost certainly find herself in a position where she'd have to hurt the man. When it came to that, hopefully she wouldn't need to kill him just to get her point across.

Sadie chose to sit with Emily. Somehow she knew this stranger understood her pain. The other women, bless them for trying, fussed and fawned over her, but all she wanted was quiet. A little peace, to process her new reality. Emily never pressed her with questions. Never uttered those hollow statements she was sick of hearing. She didn't want to be told everything was "ok", that she was "safe now", it only made her grief flare into anger. Nothing was "ok" about her new life. She didn't want to be safe. She wanted her Jake back. She wanted him to be alive and there with her on their ranch. More than anything, she wanted to rip out the throats of those who had stolen everything from her. Sitting in the wagon, she buried her head in her hands and cried.

Emily squeezed closer to Mrs Adler and rubbed her back as she sobbed. Molly eyed the disheveled widow with disapproval. Everyone else was chatting. Thrilled to be on the road again.

A little ways into the journey Dutch hails two scouts and they ride up alongside his wagon.

"Lenny, Micah, you two ride up ahead. Make sure there's no surprises, we've had enough of those."

"Me, with the boy?" Micah queried.

"Just go!"

The wagon train finally arrived at a charming little woodland. It had been almost a full days travelling. A pleasant journey through rolling green hills. The country was deserving of it's name, The Heartlands. It's warm and inviting. Lush and bursting with game.

The wagons follow a rough little track into the woods and come to a clearing at the overlook. It opens to a spectacular view of the surrounding countryside. Everyone is excited about this friendly new land. The wagons stop and the gang gets straight to work unloading. Before nightfall the camp is starting to take shape.

Guards patrol the camp operating on a strict roster. Folk were beginning to head to their cots to sleep. Emily, like most of the group, does not have a private tent. In fact, Dutch is the only person with any real privacy. His tent is grandiose in comparison to the bedrolls on the ground that everyone else uses. She's already talked with Sadie about sourcing their own camping equipment, but right now Emily only has one thing on her mind. She needs to write that damned, stupid man in Blackwater and be done with it. She's prowling around the camp asking for paper and a pen but no one seems to have any. Dutch spots her and beckons her over.

"Anything i can help you with, Miss Owens?"

"I hope so. I need to write someone urgently."

He looks quizzical, "Very well, but you should know that everyone is required to use the same return name."

"Fine." She agreed. She was in a hurry and didn't feel like discussing this further.

Dutch moved towards a dresser nearby. How did he have so much furniture? Emily wondered, looking around at the outfitted tent. He had a desk. Nightstand. A huge bear skin rug on the floor, a comfortable bed, thick with blankets. Even a phonograph, a truly rare sight. Emily wasn't sure this man had his priorities straight.

He fished some paper and a pen from the drawer.

"Just have everything mailed to Tacitus Kilgore", he laid the paper on his desk and wrote the name down. "And we'll check in for post regularly." He turned and handed her the paper.

"Thank you, Mr Van Der Linde." She meant to leave but he was between her and the entry. He was looking intently into her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for games.

"Sit with me awhile won't you?" Beneath his broad nose and bushy black mustache, a seductive smile was appearing.

"I need to…"

"I insist", he interrupted and indicated for her to sit. Hiding her displeasure she obliged and sat down on the cot.

"While we are… in this together", he sat down much too close and took her hand, "why not work for us?"

Damned if she'd be whoring herself out to the likes of Micah Bell. "I don't do that kind of work."

Dutch laughed, "there's no shame in a woman profiting from her god-given assets. But that's not what i was asking. I want you to work for Hosea and Leopold." He enclosed her hand with both of his and gently stroked her palm with his thumb. "Strauss… he does alright for us, there'll be a good cut in it for you. And Hosea… you know how he works."

His request was reasonable enough but right now she had bigger concerns than making money. Of course, he wasn't really talking about money either. He spoke as if to a beloved sweetheart. He was making a play to keep her.

"I'll speak with them. But i'll need to borrow some money."

Dutch frowned, "now that's Leopold's area of expertise."'

"Well", she stood, "I better go and get better acquainted with him."

Dutch stood with her and kissed the back of her hand gently before letting her go.

With her writing materials ready, Emily quickly re-read Dan's letter.

* * *

My Dearest Tess

I write you urgently as I am sure you have heard of the terrible events here in Blackwater. Know that me and my family are safe. I hope you have not lost any sleep for worrying. Things are returning to normalcy now that the bandits have fled.

Phillip and I miss you dearly and long to have you visit with us at your earliest convenience. I can assure you the city is quite safe now. The law here was thorough in rooting out the criminals responsible for the atrocity. They suspected a local woman was involved but have since withdrawn her bounty. Would you believe they even went so far as to question our dear Phillip! The buffoons!

Floundering though our local lawmen may be, we feel all the more secure that the Pinkerton Agency has stationed many of it's own enforcers here. They patrol night and day and we all sleep a little easier in the knowledge.

I am sure you have heard the tragic news that our dear friend, Thomas, recently passed. That horrid white plague can wreak havoc on even the strongest of souls. His family would be touched if you would attend his funeral.

We all eagerly await your reply.

Yours always and most lovingly

Daniel Coleman

Return: Daniel Coleman, Blackwater.

* * *

It was his way of informing her that she was no longer wanted by the Blackwater police department. She thought for a while. Surely he knew the Pinkertons were looking for her too? Perhaps they were ignorant of her involvement? No. She wouldn't make the same mistakes as Dutch. The Pinkerton's were not to be underestimated. Did Dan know how she had escaped the city? She had more questions than answers. He wanted her back, that much was clear, but while the Pinkerton's guarded Blackwater, Dan would have to settle for a letter.

* * *

My Dearest Daniel

I've found myself in rather an embarrassing situation and i must ask for your help yet again. I traveled here by carriage and left my horse, you remember the one? Stabled in Blackwater. This was not to be a problem as i intended to return promptly but alas my work here is incomplete and will keep me longer. If at all convenient, would you call in to the stables and have the master transfer my horse to Valentine? I have paid him many weeks in advance and it should be more than enough to cover the cost.

I hope that despite your troubles you remain in good health. The passing of our dear friend. I feel it very deeply. I pains me that i will be unable to attend the good man's funeral.

I long to meet you again. I long to embrace you again. Would you send me the framed portrait from our apartment? It would bring me some comfort on these lonesome days of separation.

Please write me care-of my business partner's office, Tacitus Kilgore.

Yours truly and forever

Tess LeSue

* * *

"So she has a fake name", Dutch muses, looking down at the sheet of paper. "That's about all i can gather from this. Well… and that she's expecting a horse and a return letter." He stares at the script concentrating.

Micah is bored and impatient, "it ain't worth the risk, let's just get rid of her, real quiet, and be done with it." He rolls his shoulders and fidgets. Dutch continues to ignore him.

"No… No she might be useful yet. Send this." He folds the letter and holds it out to Micah, "we need to make sure we pick-up whatever comes back. I want you to check in on the post daily." Micah takes it reluctantly and stuffs it in his pocket.

"She's trouble, boss."

That almost made Dutch laugh. Micah knew trouble. Maybe that meant he was right about Emily. Dutch didn't like the idea of killing the girl. It would be easy enough, sure, but he wanted to see what she'd do. He hadn't had such an interesting plaything in a long time. Not since Annabelle. If he played this new woman into a corner… the thought of the prize on offer made him straighten. He smoothed down his shirt front and adjusted the crisp white collar.

Micah was wrong. She wouldn't be any trouble at all.

* * *

Author's note:

Lookit me all fancy i found the horizontal line button :D haha! Now that the world has really opened up, just as in the game, chapters might be longer, and if i'm still getting them out quick, you might have to forgive a number of errors, but i will be checking over old chapters to polish things up, when i am not working on the new stuff. I'm feeling eager to press on with the story, so we might be a little lacking in detail and embellishment.


	13. Chapter 13: Horseshoe Overlook

Horseshoe Overlook

* * *

Arthur's Journal:

Finally, a thaw in this god awful weather. We got off the mountain, and rode east into some pretty enough country called The Heartlands.

Ain't been this far east in many a year. Hosea seems to know the country a little. Ain't been much of a spring. Now holed up at a place called Horseshoe Overlook, outside of some dumpy little cattle town, name of -Valentine-

Dutch seems a little better. His eyes are sparkling once more and i can see he's thinking a little clearer.

I think we all feel a little happier, in spite of Blackwater and that whole mess.

* * *

Sadie smiled as young Jack stumbled over his words and misread "scissors". The boy was adorable and a very welcome distraction from her grief. Fresh and raw though it was.

Nearby Abigail was washing dishes and smiling at the pair. She seemed happy for Jack to be in Sadie's company, but kept the boy away from Emily. Sadie stayed out of it. It weren't none of her business and she liked both women well enough. End of the day, it was Abigail's decision on how to raise the boy.

Sadie ruffled the youngster's hair and closed the book. "Now that's enough, little man. You go on and help your mama."

Jack looked up at her. His eyes sweetly pleading.

"Nope. You've got chores. Go on. Get!" She gave the boy a playful nudge and a smile. He wasn't very happy about it but went to join his mother. Abigail watched him, "did you thank Mrs Adler?" Jack turned back, "thank you Mrs Adler."

Bless him. He just melted her heavy heart.

Emily saw Jack finish his reading and she went to sit with Sadie. Abigail had been showing her nothing but contempt since they'd arrived at the new camp. Emily didn't want press her luck, or worse, get poor Jack stuck in the middle of whatever problem they had.

She lowered herself down to sit cross-legged next to Mrs Adler.

"He's a darlin', that boy. John don't deserve him."

"Smart too."

"Yeh", Sadie chuckled and looked at Emily. "And apparently, that don't come from his daddy."

They sat watching the evening activity of the camp. The gang was now well established and everyone had their daily routines. Emily had been planning to get herself and Sadie away from the camp for a day trip. They both desperately needed it.

"Tomorrow… I reckon we can get out of here and go to Valentine."

Sadie's eyes lit up. She swung her head around to look at Emily. She had been aching to get out.

Emily nodded. "Charles will take us. He'll tell Dutch, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Hell", Sadie whispered. "You mighta' just saved me from throttling someone. What about money?"

Emily leaned back and did a quick bit of math in her head. She had her hidden stash, always in her cleavage of course, plus the money borrowed from Strauss. "Clothes at least. It'd be the gunsmith that'll break the bank. But…" She grinned at Sadie, "maybe we'll have enough left for a drink?"

Sadie hadn't smiled this much in a long time. She slapped Emily on the knee and stood up. "Well hell, Miss Owens! If you ain't got the best ideas!" She strode off to retire for the evening. It was early. Lanterns only now being lit, to flicker orange lights throughout the darkening camp. Sadie wanted to sleep. Wanting the day to be here sooner.

Emily watched her leave. She was so happy to have found a kindred spirit in Mrs Adler. It had been a long time since she'd felt so bonded to another person. She hoped they would be together long enough. She yearned to share her true self with someone.

* * *

Dutch was unhappy about two women going off to town, to do god knows what. However, Charles Smith could handle almost anything. Even two unruly, pent up she-devils. He tried not to think about all the possible ways things could go wrong. He had too many other problems to attend to. Most pressingly, Miss Molly O'Shea was becoming somewhat testy. Dutch had spoken frankly with her about the state of their relationship. She was to always be his beloved, delicate flower and object of his true affections. But dammit woman! A man has needs! Molly would never descend from her pedestal. She could continue to tease and evade him, and he would continue to worship her as his queen. Telling her in no uncertain terms, that he intended to take Emily as his lover. Explaining that he understood perfectly, that Molly, being a fine and pure woman, could not be asked to fulfill his unspeakable need. She finally conceded, with some dramatic rolling of eyes and heavy sighs.

Molly knew that no self-respecting woman would lie down with a man outside of marriage. She begrudged Dutch his desires of this other woman, but expected his advances would be ineffectual. Emily was much like herself. A woman of refinement and purity.

* * *

Charles was nervous. He didn't know these two women well enough to know if they could be trusted out in public. Women like them could get themselves into all kinds of trouble, and he'd be alone to deal with it, with the rest of the gang otherwise occupied.

He gathered up his long black hair and tied it loosely. His rich, umber skin was dewy with perspiration. It was early morning but already the air was muggy and smothering. He hoisted his saddle up onto Taima's back. Praying that they wouldn't run into any trouble today.

Emily held onto Mrs Adler as they rode Taima into Valentine. Charles, their wonderful escort and protector, was riding behind on one of the camp's draft horses. They found a spot in the main street to hitch the horses and dismounted.

Sadie scanned their surroundings. Hardly believing they had finally escaped the camp. She took in a deep breath. The little livestock town reeked of manure and refuse, but it was her first breath of freedom. The street was busy with carriages and workers. There seemed to be plenty of construction underway.

Next to her, Charles was patting the horses and fed each of them a carrot from his satchel. She wanted to express her gratitude that he'd agreed to this outing. He was a sweetheart of a man. Tender and gentle. Not at all matching his appearance. The huge man was built like a bull. Expansive shoulders and a heavy-set body made for brawling. It would be unfair to pit him against another man. Perhaps a grizzly bear would be an even fight.

Emily was pointing across the street, "General first?"

Sadie was looking elsewhere, "gunsmith. Then we'll really know what we've got left, if anything at all."

Charles waited outside, leaning against a post with his arms folded across his chest. What on earth were these wayward ladies arming themselves for?

When they returned he got his answer. Each woman carried a new hunting bow and quiver of arrows. Tucked under Emily's arm was a shining new varmint rifle. Charles admired it, "i see what your up to. Hunting huh?"

The women smiled at each other. They were beyond excited, having both talked at length about their hunting exploits. Emily only wished she could have bought the fine Rolling Block rifle too. It was beyond their means at near $300.

At the general store they found appropriate clothing for hunting. Sadie left with a yellow shirt and black overalls. Emily with a pair of jeans and simple white shirt. New leather boots had replaced their uncomfortable dress shoes.

They had done well. Even having a few coins left for whiskeys in the empty saloon. They bought one for Charles and thanked him for bringing them out. Soon the fun was over, he needed to get back to camp and do his guard duty. The happy trio rode back out of Valentine. Charles was getting to like these ladies.

* * *

Author's Note:

Arthur's journal entries are exactly as they appear in-game.


	14. Chapter 14: Horseshoe Part 2

Horseshoe Overlook Part II: Working girls.

* * *

Sadie Adler felt contented. She was leaning against a tree with a lit cigarette between her fingers. Watching the girls going about their daily chores around camp. It was nice to have less duties now. She and Emily had been doing very well with their hunting. Pearson was inundated with meat to process. His stews were delicious and wholesome. The huntresses were rarely asked to do other work. Their contribution was quietly appreciated by all. As a consequence they found themselves with time to relax and indulge in the simple pleasures. Sadie her cigarettes. Emily her books.

The widow looked down at her friend. Emily sat sitting against the same tree, completely focused on her reading. Sadie had started to feel protective of the younger woman. She saw how the men looked at her. Especially Dutch. She wanted to look after Emily. She had no doubt in her mind that Emily would do the same for her.

Speak of the Devil. Dutch was striding across the camp towards them. He arrived to stand with them in the shade of the glorious tree and lit a cigar.

"Dutch", Sadie greeted with a nod.

Dutch took a puff of his cigar and looked the widow over. "Mrs Adler, How are you this morning?" His eyes drifted over to Emily, who was still absorbed by her book and hadn't noticed him arrive.

Sadie followed his gaze. "Just fine. We're gonna be out again today."

Dutch chuckled and looked back at her, "you girls, have given our cook enough work to do."

She ignored him and puffed out a long spout of smoke. She scanned the camp again. It was a fine day in Horseshoe Overlook. Another fine day for hunting.

Arthur was on a mission. "Dutch. Ladies." He tipped his hat as he passed.

"Good morning, Mr Morgan", Sadie replied in chipper voice.

"How are you, my boy?" Dutch greeted, but Arthur was focused on his target. He marched over to where the lazy sack of shit lay asleep against a wagon. He gave him a hard kick and Uncle awoke with a yelp. Emily finally looked up, finding Dutch crouched, his eyes level with hers, smiling in admiration.

"Anna", he purred in his baritone voice. "Spend the day with me."

Sadie wasn't having it. "I told you, Dutch. She and I got work to do."

Arthur had his arms crossed, watching Uncle struggle to his feet. "Careful not to work yourself to death there, Uncle."

"I was thinking!"

Arthur scoffed. "Does it pay well?"

"Eventually."

"So while the rest of us are busy, stealing, killing, lying, fighting to try to survive. You get to think all day."

Uncle was unabashed, "It's a strange world we live in, Arthur Morgan." Arthur shook his head in exasperation. "You want to head into town, see if we can find anything out?"

"Sure", Uncle agreed. "I got some errands to run."

Dutch offered a hand to Emily and helped her to her feet. Taking the opportunity to pull her close and place his other hand on her waist. "Take the day off." His eyes pierced into hers. Sadie grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her away to safety. "She and I gotta go help Arthur!"

Arthur was surprised, "okay. Sure." He looked at Uncle and pointed to the wagon, "Go check the horses are ready." Uncle groaned like a petulant child and stormed off.

Karen was approaching with Tilly and Mary-Beth in tow. "If you're gonna take the old man into town, could you take us too?"

Sadie was leading Emily towards the horses. Arthur struck a match on his boot and lit a cigarette. "What you got planned?"

"Nothing", Karen shrugged. "We'll find something for y'all to do. We always do."

"We're bored outta our minds", Tilly pleaded.

Arthur exhaled smoke, "Can Miss Grimshaw spare you?"

"Can Miss Grimshaw spare you?" Karen repeated back. "What happened to you, Arthur? Three young, healthy women want you to take em' robbing and you're worried about house chores? Let's go!"

Arthur chuckled, "fair enough. You got me. Come on then." He waved them towards the wagon and they cheered excitedly. He saw Mrs Adler and Miss Owens had saddled up and were ready to follow, so climbed up to the wagon perch next to Uncle and whipped the horses into motion.

Sadie and Emily rode at a pleasant trot on their unnamed horses. The ladies riding in the wagon ahead of them broke into song.

* * *

Micah was lurking around Dutch's tent waiting for him. He'd rode out early that morning to collect the gang's mail. He handed over a small parcel and some letters.

"Mail, boss, as ordered."

Dutch took it and flipped through the letters. The parcel was addressed to Tess LeSue. Opening it he found a letter and read that first.

* * *

Care-Of Tacitus Kilgore.

Valentine.

Tess LeSue

My Dearest Tess

I urge you to return to Blackwater. I know you are afraid for your safety. Put aside that fear and come home. I assure you, YOU WILL BE SAFE. Phillip has spoken to me regarding his visit. I cannot stand idly by while you put yourself in ever greater danger! Consider those that care for you.

I have sent that which you requested and the stable master is making the other arrangements. Your horse should be in Valentine shortly after the arrival of this letter.

I hope this finds you well. But i swear Tess, I will bring you back to me, do not doubt it. Leave this foolishness behind and choose sanity and reason.

With loving and longing

Daniel Coleman

* * *

"We don't know enough", Dutch said thoughtfully. "These letters… sound innocent, overly so… but we know from Hosea, that she is as fine a conwoman as they come."

Micah took the letter and looked it over. "There's nothing here, just some lovesick fool wants the harpy back."

Dutch was emptying the parcel of it's contents. On his desk lay the framed portrait, a journal and a large stack of crisp new bills. Micah's eyes widened at the sight of the cash. More than he'd earned in two weeks.

Dutch flicked the journal open and examined it. "If she does go back to this fool…"

"She'll sell us out!" Micah interrupted. "She's a snake, boss, give her the chance she'll set the law on us."

"Well…" He snapped the journal closed. "We will see… how this plays out." He held the money and fanned it with his thumb, wondering about Mr Coleman. The mysterious, wealthy benefactor.


	15. Chapter 15: Horseshoe Part 3

Horseshoe Overlook III: Polite Society

* * *

Arthur turned to look over his shoulder, making sure the women were still following. They'd had to stop on the road into Valentine to help a local. Old fool lost control of his wagon and his horses bolted. Arthur had barely got down from his wagon to check it out, when Sadie and Miss Owens returned both the horses. They were quite something those girls. He smiled thinking about how Sadie was thwarting Dutch's courting of Miss Owens. It gave him a strange sort of satisfaction to see his boss be outmaneuvered. And by a couple of stray women, no less. He was glad to be of service as their excuse to escape today.

The wagon rolled over the railway lines and past the livestock auctions. The stench of manure hit them and Karen hooted, "smell those sheep! Or is that Uncle?"

"Very funny", Uncle sniped. The girls seemed to think so.

"Look at all that snow on the mountains…sure don't wanna be back up there."

"You think we shoulda asked Molly to come with us?" Tilly pondered.

"Oh nnooo…" Karen was quick to reply. "Miss O'Shea is far too high and mighty now for the likes of us. Or to do any real work. She's a society lady now."

Riding behind, Emily listened to this with some interest. The henhouse dynamics were fascinating.

The wagon was pulling into the main street and Uncle pointed, "Sheriff's office on the right. Sure you can pick up some bounties there, Arthur."

"Heaven forbid you put your head on the line."

Uncle snorted, "that's a young man's game." Sadie and Emily looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. It could be a young woman's game.

Near the Valentine stables the wagon stopped and the gang piled out. Sadie and Emily hitched their horses nearby and joined the others. Arthur didn't really want to be here, but at least it was a break from camp. He followed Uncle towards the general store.

"We'll see you here when you're done."

Karen was barely containing her excitement, "oh yes, we can get up to some mischief here alright."

"Just remember keep a low profile."

"Will you remember that though, Arthur?"

"Probably not", he confessed.

Emily was just ahead of him, "I'll make sure they behave."

"Good luck with that, Darlin'!" Karen chortled.

Emily entered the general store closely followed by Arthur and Uncle. She wasn't sure what she was doing here. One minute she was reading a good book, next she rounding up horses with Sadie. Now she stood puzzled. She felt a little lost. Perhaps she had been daydreaming, because Arthur was now looking at her a little worried.

"Alright, Anna?"

It seemed to her that he was a long way away. That didn't make any sense. She could hear him, but his image blurred. He seemed to disappear and then so did everything else.

Something cold was on her forehead. Little droplets of water were running down from the cold thing and collecting on her eyelashes. One drop ran down the bridge of her nose tickling it. She felt like sleeping longer but opened her eyes to check the situation. Sadie's lovely hazel eyes were peering down at her. Emily blinked hard to clear her eyes of the droplets. She shuffled a little and realised that something very warm and strong was cradling her. Looking up her eyes met Arthur's. Deep blue/green. They looked relieved.

"You almost scared Mrs Adler to death. Woman bout had a heart attack right here in the street." He smiled.

Sadie continued patting Emily's forehead with the wet cloth, "you got some nerve pulling that little stunt!"

"I think she's coming back…" Arthur observed. "Give her some of that." He nodded towards the large glass bottle of water they'd bought. Sadie sniffled a little and wiped her eyes with the cuff of her shirt, then gently lifted the bottle for Emily to sip.

The water helped. Emily felt her head clearing. She adjusted herself against Arthur, sitting up a little more to take hold of the bottle and drink. He bolstered her as she recovered and eventually got her sitting upright.

"We got too many dang women around", Uncle was sitting further along the porch drinking whiskey. "It's just one drama after another."

Sadie shook her head and continued to concentrate on Emily.

* * *

"Gentlemen! I think I've got something good!" Mary-Beth exclaimed, waking both Arthur and Uncle. They had finished a bottle of whiskey and dozed off on the porch of the general store. Miss Gaskill is frantic with excitement. "I snuck into this fancy house, acting like a servant girl, usually works. Someone was saying her sister was taking a trip from New York or someplace. A train full of rich tourists, heading to Saint Denis and then cruising off to Brazil!" Arthur and Uncle were struggling to take in any information, waking up and rubbing their eyes. "A train laden with baggage passing through a bit of deserted country at night as to get to the docks in time for the tides. In some place called, Scarlet Meadows."

Arthur scratched his chin. Uncle was finally catching up.

"Yeh I know it, yeh it's right out near New Hanover, it's real quiet out there."

"Sounds good", Arthur yawned. He realized he had no idea how long they'd been asleep. Mrs Adler and Anna were nowhere to be seen. "Where's Tilly and Karen?"

Mary-Beth looked around, "I think at the hotel. They were picking up some drunk fellers they was gonna rob."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "seemed easy. They have been gone for quite awhile… Oh there's Tilly over there!" She pointed across the street to where Tilly was being man-handled by an unknown gentleman.

"That… does not look ideal…"

Arthur was already striding across the street.

* * *

Sadie was helping Emily back onto the porch. The poor woman was still a little off-balance, but well enough to sit alone while Sadie went to run some errands.

Arthur had successfully scared off Tilly's attacker. Now he needed to find Karen. Like herding cats, he thought to himself. "Go wait with Uncle and Mary-Beth." He pointed Tilly in the right direction and started towards the hotel.

"Okay, thanks, Arthur." She was a little shaken, but Arthur knew she'd be ok. She was stronger than she let on.

"Uncle!" He hollered, "look after her! I'mma go see about Karen in the hotel."

* * *

Arthur came out of the hotel followed by Karen. She was rubbing her bruised face. "Stupid bastard... stupid bastard was boasting about the bank. Sure i know small town banks are usually a waste of time, but this is a livestock town. There's lots of cash sometimes."

Arthur looked back at her. Poor girl had lost some of her spark. Thanks to that drunkard beating her. "Okay. Keep investigating."

"I will", she took a deep breath. "Thank you, Arthur. I don't much like being rescued… but when i have to be."

"I understand."

"You ok?" Tilly was looking at Karen's fresh bruise.

"Sure. He only punched me. Arthur punched him alot harder."

In the road a man on horseback was looking them. "Weren't you in Blackwater a few weeks back?"

Arthur turned, "me? No sir, ain't from there."

"Oh you were. I definitely saw you, with a bunch of fellers." The stranger insisted.

"Me? No. Impossible", Arthur moved out into the street towards him. "Listen, buddy, come here a minute."

"I saw you!"

Emily watched the man ride off. Probably the best move. Seeing the formidable Mr Morgan coming for you, you'd best run. Run like hell. In this case it was not going to save his hide. Arthur mounted the nearest horse, "Uncle, go on and get the girls home. I'll have a word with our friend."

"Be careful, Arthur", Tilly called.

"Just a word."


	16. Chapter 16: Horseshoe Part 4

Horseshoe Overlook IV: The Magician

* * *

Mary-Beth waited with Emily until Sadie returned, then joined the others for the trip back to camp. Sadie had been busy. She'd had too much to carry on horseback, so sent the supplies with the wagon. Emily caught her up on what she'd missed. Mrs Adler scoffed, "well that boy signed his own death warrant then."

"Probably right about that."

"Come on", she helped Emily up again. "Let's get some proper food in ya. You're still as white as a sheet!"

They entered the saloon and spotted Javier and Charles schmoozing with two local gals at the bar.

"Let's not get in the way of that", Emily suggested. Sadie chuckled, "good call."

They found a spot at the opposite end and ordered lamb off the menu.

It was not bad. Better than Pearson's stew anyway. They were halfway through when Arthur entered. He looked beat.

Arthur! Arthur!" Javier hollered. "Come meet our new friends!"

He came over to see Emily first and held out a shining fountain pen.

"From our friend. Not such a bad guy after all, once ya get to know him."

Emily took the heavy steel pen and admired it. "Thank you." She was a little stunned.

"I know you were looking for one the other night. Hopefully that'll do ya." He moved off towards the lads.

They were standing with two women. Women, he thought, without a scrap of modesty. The large redhead's bossoms were puffed up in her low cut corset. The other had long black hair freely tumbling around her bare shoulders. They both leaned wantonly against the bar. Open for any eyes to explore their bodies. The buxom redhead greeted him, "well ain't you as tough as teak, mountain man?" Arthur recoiled a bit.

"Oh quiet Anastasia", the other woman openly admired his powerful body. "Anyone can see that this here, is a pussy cat." She leaned forward a little to show him what was on offer.

Javier slid over to catch an eyeful, gazing hypnotized into her cleavage, "yes he's a … pussy...cat…Ain't that right, Arthur?"

"Whatever you say", he stepped back and looked the women up and down. "How much you two cost anyway?"

The redhead pouted, "well ain't that a fine way to talk to a lady."

"I guess i didn't know I was talking to a lady." The lustful act immediately ended. The offended women excused themselves and left.

Javier shook his head at Arthur. "You sure have a way with the ladies."

"A regular dandy and a charmer." Arthur leaned on the bar next to Charles. "Where's Bill?"

Right on cue Bill walked in through the saloon doors, colliding with another patron. They shoved each other and squared off.

"Is he about to kiss that guy, or fight him?" Javier wondered aloud.

Bill swung a punch. "I think we have our answer!" Javier hooted as the whole saloon broke out in fighting. In a matter of seconds it is a warzone. Chairs fly through the air and the bartender cowers, yelling, pleading for it to stop. The bar shields him from bottles and other projectiles that are hurtling through the air.

Emily stands and beckons Sadie to the back door. Mrs Adler just shrugged and indicated that she wasn't finished her meal, making Emily smile and shake her head. Before reaching the exit she looked back to see Mrs Adler breaking a chair over a man's back. This ought to be good for her rage, and hopefully she wouldn't come out of it with too many bruises.

Emily circled around the back and returns to the main street. The noise from the saloon brawl followed her. She notices, an unmistakable figure on the porch. He's facing away, but it couldn't be anyone but him. Black jacket and top hat, white trousers and a cane, purely aesthetic. She'd missed him.

"My Magician."

He wheeled around, his eyes bright and surprised. "My Darling!" He gathered up her hands and pulled her close. His face is alight with pleasure. He has the most contagious smile topped with a thick, black handlebar mustache. Everything about him is perfectly kept and styled. He makes a real scene. Spinning Emily around and then pulling her back in. Turning out he bows deeply and twirls his hat, then replaces it atop his black hair, slicked back with pomade. He collects her hand again and brings it up to attack with a flurry of gently kisses. The two have such fun and forget themselves. Dutch is standing on the porch watching the display in disbelief. They giggle together like young sweethearts. Dutch clears his throat and Josiah Trelawny looks up, but he continues kissing the back of Emily's delicate hand.

"Josiah... " Dutch's heavy voice of authority makes them both blush a little at their silly behavior. "...You… know our friend Miss Owens?"

Trelawny turns back to Emily, "my dear! You are far too good for these vagabonds!"

Emily smiled, "I like them well enough."

"Oh of course you would. Always the romantic." He spoke to Dutch, "yes, Miss Owens and I had some business in Blackwater. I dare say, a friend of Miss Owens is a very lucky fellow indeed."

Behind them the window of the saloon smashed and Arthur came tumbling out into the street.

Emily had forgotten. "The boys found themselves some trouble in the saloon, Dutch." She informed him, far too late.

"So i see…" Dutch seems amused and lights up a cigar as a crowd forms in the street. Arthur is facing off against a huge man, a greasy, pot bellied lowlife. The crowd is cheering as the fighters circle each other. Javier is pushing through, "you ok there, Arthur?"

"Oh yeh, i got this son of a bitch."

Josiah has trimmed a cigar and Dutch lights it for him.

The opponent is twice his size, but his attacks come far too slow to catch Arthur who is focused and agile. It doesn't take long for Arthur to drop the brute. He lies in the thick mud dazed as Arthur mounts him and pummels him mercilessly. Someone finally stops the fight, but not before the loser's face is a crimson pulp. Arthur staggers out of the crowd. He rolls his shoulders and flexes his bloodied hands.

Josiah is puffing on his cigar and pulls Emily against him with an arm around her waist. "Quite the entertainer isn't he, my dear?"

"You see why I like them?"

"Making new friends again I see, Arthur!" He calls cheerfully.

Dutch points his cigar at Trelawny, "look who we found sniffing about."

"Josiah Trelawny", Arthur groans, massaging his jaw. "I thought you'd gone to New York."

"And miss all this glamour? You must be joking." He gives Emily a playful nudge.

"How are you?"

"Well. Quite well indeed. I went to Blackwater looking for you gentlemen. You're not very popular there it seems. Ah…!" He spots the others emerging from the crowd. "Javier and Charles! I've missed you! And Bill looking as well as can be? Gentlemen, always a pleasure." He released Emily to fold into a deep bow.

Dutch doesn't miss a beat and takes possession of Emily. A forceful arm around her waist holds her against him. "You're right we ain't too popular in Blackwater."

Arthur sits, heavy and exhausted on the porch, "we left a lot of money there."

"And young Sean it seems", Josiah muses.

Dutch is suddenly alert, "Sean? You found him?"

"Yes i have. He's being held by some bounty hunters, waiting to see how much money the government will pay them. I know he's in Blackwater, but there is talk of them moving."

"But if we set foot in Blackwater… well then we're dead men for sure." Arthur groaned again as he stood.

"There'll be Pinkertons all over the place, but if he's alive we gotta try", Dutch's tone was hopeful, and Arthur nodded resignedly. He knew it would be his job to go on this suicide mission. "Yeh, of course."

"It's you they want, Dutch", Josiah added.

"Always is. Charles, go find out what you can, carefully. Josiah you take Javier. Arthur, go get yourself cleaned up and join them when you're ready."

"I came in with Uncle", Arthur reminds him.

"Take Miss Owens' horse. She'll ride with me. And Josiah, a word before you go."

"What about me?" Bill grumbles.

Dutch stopped to look up and down the street. "Where is Mrs Adler?"

Emily stepped over the broken glass and into the saloon. The sullen barkeep was sweeping the floor, his shoulders sagged in defeat. Sitting at the bar, Mrs Adler was finishing her meal.

Dutch had Josiah follow him along the road. Far enough to be out of earshot. He has a few questions for the little fop. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Miss Owens."

Josiah tilts his head, "Mr Van Der Linde, how much do you know already?"

"Barely a thing. She was working with Hosea, we know she's good with a scam and good with a bow. That is about all we have. That and she's been writing to someone name of, Dan Coleman. You know that name?"

Josiah was thoughtful, "not that i can recall. She certainly doesn't give much away, but there were...rumors in Blackwater."

"And?"

"Well, that's how we came to meet. The rumor is, she's a wealthy widow, having inherited her husband's estate. So easy mark i thought, marry rich, retire from this life of crime."

"I see that went well for you."

"Before i knew it we were cooking up all sorts of scams together. Retirement it was not."

Dutch was disappointed, "that really doesn't give me anything."

"Well no. To do any real digging. You'd need the girl's real name."

* * *

Author's Note: I must apologize for these last 3 chapters being a little rough, or very rough. I've just been so determined to get the story rolling with all my ideas that i'm probably not being thorough enough. I hope they still read alright. Your feedback just has me so inspired! i can't thank you enough :) let me know though, if you would prefer me to slow down and fix things more before publishing. Otherwise i will be keeping up this furious pace! :D haha xoxox Merry xmas!


	17. Chapter 17: Horseshoe Part 5

IMPORTANT: Please note the I have updated the rating of this story. Future chapters may need to be MA. I apologize if there are any younger readers who wanted to follow this :(

* * *

Horseshoe Overlook V: Hunters

* * *

Emily rode back to Horseshoe Overlook with Dutch. She clung to his waist as they rode double. His white stallion, The Count, made the trip comfortable and quick. Slowing as they neared the camp Dutch turned his head slightly, "Miss Owens, your mail arrived, you can collect it from my tent. I checked it of course, same rules for everyone."

Of course he did, but Emily knew Dan would never reveal anything much in his letters.

As they dismounted and hitched up, Mrs Adler rode in and did the same.

Emily went straight to dutch's desk. The gold picture frame glinted in the lantern light. She held it up to study her favorite photograph. In it, her beloved Daniel stood next to Phillip. The men were as different as night and day. Dan was slim, well dressed and had a thick head of dark hair. He wasn't small, but with Phillip next to him he certainly looked it. Phillip was wearing a rough work shirt and suspenders, padded saddle pants and heavy boots. His bald head completed the look of a gang hitman or brawler. The two men didn't at all fit together. She missed them something dreadful.

Dutch had come into his tent, "everything in order, Miss?"

"Just fine, Mr Van der Linde."

Dutch was very near, "so tell me, who is this Dan fellow that is so infatuated with you?"

"An old flame. Terribly dull, but a lady ought to have a man in a place like Blackwater. Else I might have been hung on suspicion of witchcraft."

"Well…" He drew closer, "you may have had your shroud there, but I see you, Anna, and I know well not to trust a bewitching, unmarried woman." He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I'd like to trust you, Anna. If this Dan is so terribly dull, who not stay with us? With me…" He pulled her close, now looking down at her, he drew in a breath of her heavenly, delicious scent. His hand tightened around her wrist and his other found the small of her back, holding her against him. He had expected subordination, but her eyes held to his in challenge, only making her more desirable. He stooped closer and felt her breath warm his lips. He had wanted to rein her in, but she stood indomitable. He'd have better luck reining in a storm. He could match her mettle, bringing his mouth to hers to kiss her tenderly. Sampling her intoxicating sweetness before it was cruelly taken away. She drew back. "Dutch Van der Linde, what kind of woman do you think I am?"

Those lips were flushed rose red, he needed to taste them again, "my kind." Their lips met, this time in frenzied ecstasy.

Emily felt drunk. A warm wave of pleasure was washing away all logic. All the tension of her body had melted, drained into his touch and his kiss. Her muscles quivered, like they might give way, leaving her vulnerable to this man's appetite. An appetite that was growing as their lips moved against each other. His tongue coaxed her lips open and invaded her mouth. A jolt of shock. She had never been kissed like that before. It awoke her from the fog of arousal. Then logic angrily stormed in, hitting her like ice cold water. She tensed and pushed Dutch away. Breathing heavily they eyed each other as opponents, wondering just how to win this game. Well… He had a few ideas.

Emily went to the desk and took her things. He stood his ground as she pushed past to leave, catching another thread of her divine, floral aroma.

Sadie was in a deep sleep, having expended so much energy in that bar fight. Emily went to the bedroll next to her and sat down to look over her mail. Dan's letter was as expected, angry, worried, the usual, but she was glad to read that her horse would soon be in Valentine. She was happy to see her journal, however the most important thing here was the portrait. She knew Dan would have sent bait. Dutch had probably taken it, pocketing the cash, but the real money was elsewhere. She opened the back of the frame and sure enough a stack of bills fell into her lap. More than enough for that new rifle.

* * *

Most of the camp was still asleep, but Hosea was up bright and early, trying to find Arthur. He looked around but the brute wasn't in his tent. He could ask someone but at the risk of getting a real earful for waking them. Thankfully it seemed Mrs Adler and Miss Owens were already having breakfast, he could ask them. It was apparent they were the only ones with any real sense around this damn place.

"Good morning, Mrs Adler, Miss Owens."

They gave him their usual warm smiles and greeted him. They really were something. Dutch ought to count his blessings for finding these two.

"You seen Arthur around? I was hoping to take him hunting, well… more him take me hunting i suppose."

Emily had a mouthful of stew but Sadie answered, "what are you hunting? An elephant?" She was looking at the impressive rifle he carried under his arm.

He chuckled at the thought, "I wish. No, i saw a huge bear. One of the biggest i ever saw. I reckon nearly a thousand pounds."

"Fish story!" Sadie took a mouthful of stew.

"I'm telling you, Mrs Adler, a real monster, big scar down his face. Saw him up near the Dekota River."

"Well, Arthur's gone to see about rescuing Sean." She continued chewing her food. Hosea looked confused, so Emily caught him up, "Trelawny found Sean in Blackwater. He took Arthur, Javier and Charles to get him back from some bounty hunters. But me and Mrs Adler were gonna do some hunting today, want us to come along?"

Hosea thought a moment. "Well… Could be dangerous."

Sadie scoffed, "I've hunted bears before, Mr Matthews."

"Okay. It could take a day or two."

"Good!" Sadie stood up, "I could do with a break from this place."

"Oh me too. It's been a rough couple of weeks." Hosea groaned.

She didn't believe the bear story, but Mrs Adler looked excited anyhow. "I'll go get Musket ready." She moved off and Emily finished the last few mouthfuls of breakfast. Surprising, Hosea thought. Sadie hadn't hardly been able to look at Musket let alone ride him. He'd been her Jake's horse.

"You still using one of the draft horses to get around, Anna?"

"Maybe not. My mare might be in Valentine. I was having her brought over from Blackwater." Emily smiled at the thought.

"Would you mind riding Silver Dollar, just to the stables? I've been meaning to offload this big shire horse for a while now", he pointed to the towering black beast. "Unruly bastard. I got him from some big, loud mouthed bastard tried to rob me when i was out riding so… well… you know how it is…" Emily laughed, imagining the robber getting more than he bargained for from the frail, old Mr Matthews.

* * *

Emily's heart was fluttering as they neared the Valentine stables. Would she be there? It felt like a lifetime since she had seen her beautiful girl. She and Hosea dismounted in the street.

"Alright, would you sell this big brute for me while you're in there." He passed her the reins. "I'm going off to the general store. Get a few things to lure that bear out with. Meet you back here."

Emily looked to Sadie, she was atop Musket nearby, watching her. "Well? You won't find out if you don't go in there." She smirked. Emily had talked to her about Honey. Sadie understood how important the reunion was. Maybe that had inspired her to finally reunite with Musket, in spite of the painful memories he brought up. Emily must have been daydreaming. Sadie sighed and hopped down. She grabbed the vacant girl's hand and dragged her into the stable, the shire horse being towed along with them. Inside she looked around, but couldn't see a gold Turkoman like Emily had described. The stable owner was walking over to greet them.

"Hey, how can i help you, ladies?"

"We're looking to sell this big guy, if you're buying." Sadie took the reins from Emily's slack hand.

"Well you've come to the right place", he started looking the horse over. "You got papers?"

"No. No papers."

He bent, examining the creature closely. "That'll affect what i can pay. But you're lucks in. I've got a feller who's been looking for a decent work horse for a while." He patted the shire's neck and turned back to Sadie. "He'll pay a good price."

"Fine well he's all yours." She shrugged. Emily was still off in her own little world. Sadie gave her a nudge and out came the words, "I'm Tess LeSue. You might have a horse here for me?"

"Ah, yes, that i do." Emily felt her heart soar, she thought it might jump out. He pointed to the back door. "Go on and help yourself and thank you for your business, your friend paid very generously." He handed payment to Sadie.

"And thank you too", she said, accepting the money. "We'll see you again." She watched Emily hustling to the exit and smiled. Good for her.

"Pleasure, ma'am", he was leading the stallion away. "All the best."

* * *

Sadie watched two lovesick friends reunited. The fine gold Turkoman tossed her mane and trotted around Emily. Approaching to nuzzle her, then twitching with excitement would gallop off around the paddock, as if to remind her just how strong and capable she was. With the bond reaffirmed Emily checked to see what Dan had packed in the saddlebags. She was glad to see he'd remembered her favorite tool. An ornate Scottish dirk. She pressed a finger to it's edge and drew blood, it's 12 inch blade was still razor sharp.

"That's quite a pig sticker you've got there, Miss Owens." Sadie observed, leaning against the paddock fence. Emily turned it over in her hands, admiring the silver mount and pommels, all lavishly decorated with engraving. "It was my mother's once upon a time. She loved this garish thing."

Hosea was walking over, "well look at that… That, Miss Owens, is a fine horse you've got yourself there."

"My pride and joy", Emily smiled and slipped the dagger into it's sheath, then strapped it to her leg. "I thought i might have lost her to that mess in Blackwater. I sure am happy to have her back." She patted Honey's neck.

"Well i'm real happy for you. Losing 'em can be like losing a family member, worse sometimes", he chuckled. "And she's a beauty. I'll have to watch my boy here doesn't get any bright ideas about making purebreds." He patted Silver Dollar. The fine stallion was a silver Turkoman. Emily liked the idea of raising a foal.

"Honey here ain't ever had a foal. We could let them have at it. They would make quite the offspring."

Hosea laughed. "I ain't raised a foal in many a year. Maybe we'll see how they get on once we're back at camp. For now, we should get going, we've got quite a ride ahead of us. I hope i can remember how to get there."

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviews and follows. I feel unworthy, i'm such a noob at this! :) This chapter is my first ever attempt at the romantic stuff! yes it took longer, but it's still rushed, so please forgive the mistakes, i will be spending time each day going over what we've got so far, tidying things up. It's taking a long time to find all the dialogue i need by playing the game. Anyone know if there is somewhere online with transcript? Hope you had a good xmas, partners! :D Arthur's gone to get Sean! Another amazing character! :D woohoo


	18. Chapter 18: Horseshoe Part 6

Horseshoe Overlook VI: Predators

* * *

"Look there! Rabbits! Maybe we should catch one to cook." Hosea had stopped poking at the campfire and was staring at the small critters. "They're delicious on an open fire like this." He saw Sadie slowly reaching for her bow. Very small target to hit at this range but she made easy work of it. The rabbit lay skewered with her arrow and she went to retrieve it. He chuckled, "nice shot there, Mrs Adler. You know if Arthur had been here he'd have just obliterated it with a shotgun. That boy has a talent for ruining good meat and pelts." He returned his attention to the fire and added another chunk of wood.

"I wonder how they're getting on in Blackwater", Emily was staring into the flames mesmerized. Hosea sat himself back on his old bones, "pretty dangerous going anywhere near there."

"I guess you lot ain't the sorts to leave a man behind?" She smiled at him, looking like some kind of deity in the warm glow. Sadie was walking back with her kill and Hosea admired it. "That's a decent feller you got there. You gals enjoy him, I'm gonna get myself rested. I wanna be up at first light to find this bear."

Sadie was already slicing into the carcass, "you don't want some of this?"

"No, no I'm fine." He settled onto his bedroll and looked up at the starry night sky. Wasn't long before he was sound asleep.

* * *

Emily was awake before him and had the fire rekindled. The delicious smell of fresh coffee reached his nose and pulled him out of sleep as if he'd been lassoed by it. Emily was holding a cup out to him, "coffee?"

He sat himself up and accepted it. By the time he'd finished it he was alert with that pleasant coffee buzz. Sadie was just rising and sat up rubbing her eyes, "what's the plan?"

"We'll see if we can track him, but we might need to use bait to draw him out. Alot of fellers bait and then shoot from the trees, but i prefer to hunt on the ground. More dangerous, but we'll have a much better chance at getting a good shot in, and if he bolts, we can start right off after him." Both ladies listened and nodded while sipping their coffees. They had camped not too far from the lake and he was pretty confident he knew where to start the hunt. "We'll try our luck down by the water, that's where i saw him last. You know I was in this area with my wife Bessie years ago. Brings back some fond memories being out here. We got out of the life briefly, Arthur would be too young to remember. Didn't last long, a year maybe? I drifted back into it but Bessie understood she knew what i was. Truth is, there's never really any getting out. Staying in… it's hard, but Bessie and I… we made it work. You two think you'll get out?"

Emily shook her head. "I don't know", Sadie answered, "I ain't thought about it. The gang is really all I've got now. And before I'm done i gotta get Colm and his scum, make sure they can't ever hurt anyone ever again." She was glaring down at her coffee.

Hosea tipped out the dregs of his and stood, "well, if Dutch's grand plans work and we can make enough money to go someplace new, really new, maybe we can all have a new start. Anyway for now, let's chase ourselves a bear, shall we?" He started to pack his things and the three of them we're soon approaching the lake's edge.

"Looks like he's been fishing again recently." Hosea dismounted Silver Dollar and bent to look at the evidence. Tiny leftover scraps of salmon where the bear had been eating and huge paw prints in the muddy bank. He'd made a clear trail for them to follow leading into a nearby gully. Sadie climbed up onto a large boulder and got out her binoculars to scan the rocky valley ahead. She whispered back to Emily, "he's in the next patch of trees. I reckon we can get a shot from here, too risky to cross this clearing."

Hosea and Emily crept up to flank Sadie on the rock. Hosea looked down the short scope of his rifle while the women readied their bows. "Alright", he whispered, "i got him in my sights. Shoot when you're ready."

"Loose!" Their arrows sang through the air and struck the bear in the chest and neck. The beast roared vibrating every pebble in the gorge. Briefly silenced as Hosea's bullet found it's mark but still very much alive he turned and charged towards them. Emily and Sadie were on their feet and fired two more arrows. The bear reeled as they pierced his shoulders. Roaring again before Hosea's second bullet dropped the creature. The bear was a growling, writhing heap. The hunters slid cautiously down from their boulder and moved up. Hosea kept a safe distance and pointed his revolver at the monster's head. A shot rang out. The bear lay dead.

* * *

Author's Note:

This chapter is meant to be about 3 times as long but was taking far too long to write! :( I've been spending too much time tidying up chapter one, and a new version of that will probably be out tomorrow, with one new scene. So apologies again for the chopping and changing and the slower new stuff. Hope you enjoy this small tidbit :) and thanks again for feedback last time. I found the dialogue category for red dead one, but cant seem to find red dead 2 :(


	19. Chapter 19: Horseshoe Part 7

IMPORTANT: Please note the adjusted rating. Apologies to any readers that this effects.

* * *

Horseshoe Overlook VII: Hunters Part 2

* * *

It was early evening when the hunters returned. Hosea chuckled at himself as he failed to lift the huge bear skin off Silver Dollar and dropped it in a heap. Sadie noticed him standing over it stretching his sore old back and pushed the senior aside, "what's the point in keeping us young things around if you ain't gonna ask us to do the heavy lifting?"

He shook with laughter, "ah Mrs Adler, you're a treasure." She hauled the bundle up onto her shoulder and transported it to Pearson's cart with little effort.

Emily fed and brushed Honey then made her way into camp. Apparently the rescue mission had gone well. She could see a familiar Irishman dancing on a table where the gang was gathering. He spun around to applause as he delivered his victory speech, "Hey listen! I just wanted to say, I know you bastards missed me!" The crowd erupted in cheering and began opening crates of beer and whiskey.

Arthur arrived as the celebration was starting. He would have preferred a quiet drink after the day he'd had but it seemed the gang needed a loud one. He walked to Dutch's tent and greeted him, "Dutch."

"There you are! Arthur, oh Arthur." He must have already had a few.

"You seem in a good mood."

"Oh I am!" He said, wrapping an arm around Arthur's shoulders and pointing in Anna's direction as she walked towards them. "Let's … enjoy ourselves…" He looked truly villainous with his cigar and sly smirk. Arthur knew exactly where his thoughts were but feigned ignorance, "We having a party?"

"Maybe just a little one. Mr Macguire is back! So come on! Let's have ourselves a party!" He clapped Arthur on the back almost making him lose the cigarette he was trying to light.

Anna gave them a nod as she arrived, "Hosea got his bear."

Dutch, the schmoozer, was in his cocky "I'm the boss" posture with his weight on one leg, one hand on his gunbelt, cigar in his other. Arthur took a long drag and exhaled a cloud of smoke, shaking his head at the state of his mentor, again chasing a woman when he ought to be thinking about the gang. When were they headed west? How were they going to get their money out of Blackwater? Dutch was lost to him, smiling at Miss Owens and speaking sweetly, "well I'm glad to hear it, Miss. Another reason to celebrate!"

Suddenly the lanky, strawberry-red headed Irishman pushed Arthur out of the way, "oh Dutch! Oh Dutch my boy." He took up Anna's hand and kissed it. "Now you've really outdone yourself, paying for this lovely woman as my welcoming home present."

Arthur saw Dutch's expression change and gave Sean a friendly warning, "you best watch yourself boy."

"Oh relax there, Mr Morgan." Sean Straightened and took Anna by the arm. "Me and young Miss Anna go way back, don't we lass?" Emily nodded, "sad but true."

"What are you doing here with these old bastards, let them alone and come have some fun with a real man, someone with a bit of life left in him." His fast Irish accent was sometimes hard to follow, but his body language spoke volumes as he lead her away, back towards the festivities like a proud husband.

"That mouth of his, is gonna land that boy in a world of trouble someday." Dutch observed.

"You're damn right it is, " Arthur chuckled. "Is there any crook this girl don't know?"

Dutch looked thoughtful, "seems she gets around." He took one last puff of his cigar and tossed it away, "excuse me, son, I'm going to have to keep Miss Owens out of trouble." Arthur went to get himself a drink, thinking Dutch was the last person should be trusted to keep a woman out of trouble.

Sean Macguire was performing atop the dining table again. "Don't you worry Miss Grimshaw, I'll keep them girls in line, if i have to whip em' I will! And don't you worry Mr Pearson, you drunk old shit bag. It'll be nothing but the finest game in the pot, now deadeye Macguire is back!"

Dutch took the seat next to Emily and shifted close to wrap an arm around her waist. She adjusted herself to lean against his shoulder.

"And don't worry about nothing Miss Grimshaw!" Sean continued. "We'll have this camp running like clockwork. I love you bastards! Have fun, lots of fun!" There was another chorus of cheering and hooting as he spun back to face his seat. Seeing Dutch had taken it he furrowed his brow and pointed, "Hey! What the hell is this then? You stealing my woman away from me, Dutch Van der Linde?"

Dutch raised a bottle to him, "I'm afraid so, kid." Karen scoffed, "A whore don't belong to just one man, fellers."

Sean looked surprised, "Karen, if i didn't know any better I'd say you had a problem with our new friend here."

Karen arose clumsily. "She ain't no friend of ours. Just another harlot… jus...just another no good harlot..." She's far too drunk to leave in a defiant and dramatic manner, stumbling away waving her bottle in the air.

Sean jumped down from the table and went to follow Karen, "don't mind her, Anna, She really ain't all that bad when she ain't half-seas over."

Emily was fairly content to enjoy Dutch's attentions. He snuggled her closer and clinked his bottle with hers before taking a swig, then placing his empty on the table. He turned to press his nose into her hair and kiss her forehead. His mustache and warm whiskey-cigar-breath tickled and warmed her as she yawned and stretched her arms. It had been a long day skinning that bear and travelling back from the hunt.

Around the campfire folks sat illuminated in orange light, swaying and humming along as Javier played soft, beautiful music on his guitar.

"I thought you'd enjoy a party, Molly?" Karen was giving Miss O'Shea a judgmental look.

"I am enjoying it. I'm just not falling over drunk like the rest of you."

Karen didn't like her tone but chose to ignore her and go back to enjoying Sean's attentions, she was sitting across his knee finishing another beer. Molly gazed over to where Dutch was speaking sweet nothings into Anna's ear. She stood and walked over, "Dutch would you dance with me?" She held out her hand and Dutch took it.

As his young mistress led him towards the music he got Arthur's attention, "Mr Morgan keep that girl safe from Mr Macguire will you?" He pointed his bottle back towards Anna.

He and Molly began to waltz slowly in time with Javier's gentle strumming. Arthur pulled up a seat next to Miss Owens. He was surprised by not unhappy that she leaned against him like she had Dutch. He wrapped his arm around her for support and breathed in the divine smell of her hair.

"How was Blackwater?" She asked softly.

"Thick with Pinkertons. We won't be going back there for our money anytime soon." He took a swig of his whiskey.

"I wonder where their payroll is coming from, to have so many agents operating." Emily snuggled into him, enjoying his masculine scent of sweat and smoke. Her husband had been a sheltered city boy, soft and ineffectual. Being around these hardened cowboys was an electrifying new thrill. Usually over-cautious and over-thinking, it wasn't like her to give into a man's charms, but she was feeling, perhaps foolishly, like everything was under control. She was safe. She had Honey back. She had allies she could trust here.

Molly and Dutch bowed to each other as the song finished. Mary-Beth was watching the couple with her hands clasped together, looking like a girl waiting for a prince charming of her very own. Molly let dutch kiss her cheek and then moved off to retire. He moved back to Anna and held out his hand, "now, Miss Owens, would you do me the honor?"

Mary-Beth jumped at her chance, "would you dance with me Arthur?" He looked a little uncomfortable but set his bottle down and took her hand. Mary-Beth was a sweet girl and what kind of man would he be to reject her? This pleading young woman who had so little and had never asked anything of him.

Emily was feeling lost in bliss. Content in Dutch's arms as he held her close, gazing at her and guiding her in their slow dance. Should she feel otherwise? Dutch was powerful. Confident bordering on arrogant and devilishly handsome. Her skin tingled with excitement as his eyes explored her body. She closed her eyes as he twirled her around. Then suddenly he had stopped dancing. She opened her eyes and they met his. Dutch felt as if he had been hit by a physical force. She'd opened those eyes and devastated him. Overwhelmed him with need. He didn't care about what was proper he was going to have this perfect woman. He lifted her a little to meet their lips together. She kissed him back and he grew wild.

Arthur and Mary-Beth had noticed things getting a little heated between the other couple. Arthur cleared his throat and bowed to Mary-Beth.

Dutch turned Emily towards his tent and guided her with a hand on the back of her neck. She stepped in and he was on her almost before the drape had closed behind them.


	20. Chapter 20: Horseshoe Part 8

Horseshoe Overlook VIII: Solitude

Karen and Abigail were becoming more hostile. Emily could see them in her peripheral vision, standing together, gossiping and watching her. She continued sipping her coffee and observing over the rim of her cup. Sadie was oblivious to the drama and ate her breakfast with determined focus, hurrying to finish so she could get out nice and early to hunt.

Arthur fell into a chair at the table and rubbed his face, trying to force the hangover out of his skull. It wasn't working. Sadie greeted him with her mouth full of breakfast, "Mr Morgan, few too many last night?" She looked very amused at his suffering.

"I'm just glad I ain't Sean right now, boy almost drank himself to death." It was true, Mr Macguire had outdone everyone and was lucky to be alive this morning, though he didn't look it. Arthur gulped down some coffee. He was very aware that Miss Owens was staring down at the table, or, through it perhaps. Probably feeling pretty lousy about giving herself to Dutch now that the vultures were circling. Seemed John Marston had joined the flock, standing with Karen and Abigail listening to their prattle. That fool would certainly get onside with them and shun Emily for her indecency. Still, Arthur didn't much care for the dramas of camp life and in a way was pleased Dutch had taken Emily to bed. It proved she was imperfect, she was one of them, fallible… human. Just another silly girl trying out a life of adventure, romance and all that nonsense. Reality was no fairytale. He finished his coffee as Sadie was rising to leave the breakfast table.

"Need another, Arthur?" She reached for his cup.

"Thank you, Mrs Adler."

Emily watched Sadie walk away and wondered if she could slip away without her noticing. She needed some space to think. Fearing she'd become too wrapped up in this life with the gang. Too hopeful. Immersed in the thrill and the promise of something real, only to wake this morning feeling more transparent and aimless than ever. She thought she'd found what she was looking for but again it eluded her. Now the all too familiar feeling of being lost and alone was back, with it, her anger was returning. She needed an outlet. Shameful as it was, she needed to run away. Arthur was slouching in his chair opposite her. This was as good a time as any.

Emily rode Honey out of the camp at a slow trot as Sadie brought Arthur his second cup of coffee.

* * *

Curse that stupid girl, Mrs Adler thought. The butcher was shrugging and shaking his head as they inquired about any sightings of the brunette woman named Anna Owens. Sadie had dragged Charles along to help her search and ask around in Valentine, but no one had any leads. She'd been trying to find her friend for days and driving Dutch and Arthur mad badgering them for help. Arthur was busy working for Strauss and Dutch could care less, insisting that Anna had probably run off back to her comfortable city life. Sadie was worried something awful might have happened.

* * *

Author's Note:

Super short i know! :( wanted to get a little bit out since i've been away a couple days and now i'm home i can focus on this again and update regularly :) Happy new year, partners! :D


	21. Chapter 21: Horseshoe Part 9

Horseshoe Overlook IX: An Outlet

* * *

"My horse! My horse! You leave me with nothing!" The pathetic polish man cried as Arthur rode away on the silver dappled Hungarian Half breed. The man owed Strauss a great deal of money and had little else of value, so it looked like Arthur had found his new horse at last. She was a fine creature, tall and strong. In surprisingly good health considering her owner had no money and no possessions. He whistled to Musket who obediently followed as they trotted off down the road.

* * *

Arthur paid what Worbel owed into the camp deed box. Cheapest horse he'd ever bought.

"How did you get on, Herr Morgan?"

He turned to face Strauss, "called in on the smallholder, Worbel. Didn't even speak english."

Leopold grinned, "good, very good."

"My pleasure."

"Well if it's pleasure you're after, there is one other. This farmer, preacher feller I met in Valentine, Mr Downes." Strauss tailed him to the food cart where Arthur served himself a bowl of Pearson's stew. "The opinionated little do-gooder? Yeah, i know the one. I certainly know the type." He took a slurp of the stew.

"Thank you, Herr Morgan."

"There's no need to thank me, like you said, it's pleasure I'm after."

"He's more slippery than he seems. I've tried being polite. Don't take any nonsense."

Arthur struggled with the stew not tasting very pleasant this evening, even to his cigarette dulled taste buds. "Nonsense? Me?"

"If he doesn't have the money, beat him."

"Well… i usually do."

* * *

"Why Molly, you are a cruel, heartless woman." Dutch was practically purring, holding the hands of his beloved and staring into her eyes, pleading. The fiery red-head giggled, "Dutch Van der Linde, i am nothing of the kind." She teased him with a playful smile and kept her position as he inched closer, leaning well forward on his seat. "Then prove it, prove it again," he kissed her hand making young Miss O'Shea blush.

Arthur had overheard the lovebirds as he approached, "I think she'd prove the earth was flat if you said you cared for her." Dutch shot him a look of: "kindly mind your own business." "But i do care! I do care." He returned his gaze to her bright eyes and softly freckled cheeks, clutching her hands tighter as she continued to giggle at their flirtatious game. Arthur chuckled.

"Are you laughing at us, feeble minded romantics again?" Dutch turned to him, "Mr Morgan?"

"Well, that's one way of describing you... " He smirked, "but there are others."

For some reason that reminded him, "excuse me, my pet." He kissed Molly's hand again and she let out a heavy sigh as he left with Arthur in tow. Out of earshot they stood in the cool shade of an oak tree. Here, at the overlook, the valley sprawled before them and the blue waters of the Dekota river sparkled in the distance. Arthur struck a match on his boot and lit a cigarette as Dutch spoke, "Anna Owens."

"What about her?"

"I want you to do some digging, see if anyone in Valentine knows anything might help us find her."

Arthur frowned and half shrugged, "what the hell for?"

"We need money, Arthur. Trelawny thinks she has a great deal of it, hidden somewhere. And we already know she has someone sending funds. She might be our ticket out of here." He turned away and with his hands on his hips looked out over the spectacular valley, rich green under clear blue sky.

"You think you coulda asked me this before she had a good three days head start…" Arthur stopped his grumbling to chuckle, remembering Miss Owens had disappear the morning after her night with Dutch. Perhaps Dutch wasn't the perfect romantic he made himself out to be.

"I didn't think anything about it at first and now… well… " He needed new line of reasoning to convince Arthur, "well you've seen how Mrs Adler is. Do it for her."

Couldn't really argue with that. Arthur liked and respected the widow and wouldn't mind helping her out. She had asked him twice already but he'd been busy with debts to collect for Strauss. "And if i find her?" He took another puff of the cigarette.

"Well, you bring her back." Dutch crossed his arms.

"And if she don't want to be back?"

"Bring her back." He started to walk away and added, "for a quick word, and then she may do as she pleases."

"Alright," Arthur grumbled, "fine." He stood admiring the view and finishing his smoke.

* * *

Emily had found an outlet for her anger.

"Where's Colm?" She said calmly looking down into the frightened eyes of her victim. She was sitting straddled atop a man, who had made the mistake of being an O'Driscoll, and now was most unfortunate to have a razor sharp knife held against his throat.

"Six Point Cabin…" He had hardly finished his answer when the blade opened his throat coating Emily in yet more blood.

By the flickering light of the fire Emily looted the camp. Their supplies mostly consisted of biscuits and crackers. Awful, she thought, barely any nutritional value there. Then she wondered why she was worried about the diets of four men who already lay dead. She had silently killed each of them as they slept after shooting their one guard with her bow. Inside their tent a small lockbox held some cash and jewelry. She thought of Sadie and felt justified. How many lives had been destroyed by this gang? She took the valuables and disassembled the tent then loaded the bundle onto Honey. She wouldn't make her carry it too far. Just far enough to be away from the bodies. Which she doused in alcohol and set ablaze.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another quick chapter to keep us moving. Presently working on Chapter two re-write with new scene so keep an eye out for that appearing soon! :) thanks again for the follows and kind words xoxo


	22. Chapter 22: Horseshoe Part 10

Horseshoe Overlook X: Retrieval

* * *

Grief had a hold of Sadie. Again it's cold grip twisted her stomach and compressed her heart and lungs making her struggle to breathe. She sat hugging her knees sobbing into the fabric of her trousers praying for the pain to end. In her mind's eye she could see him. Her Jake. Sitting fireside, beckoning her to join him. "I just miss him so much."

Abigail rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. "Of course you do. Goes without saying."

"What am i going to do?" She clutched her knees tighter as another memory of Jake stabbed like a knife being twisted in her heart.

"You're gonna suffer and life's gonna go on. That's the truth of it, I won't lie to you."

"Oh, Miss Roberts," Sadie sniffled and tried to rub her tears away.

"I know."

"Where am i gonna go?"

"Stay here with us… folks… they ain't so bad. It's nasty out there on your own."

"I know…" Sadie lifted her head, suddenly wondering if Anna was on her own somewhere.

"You'll be safe here." Abigail patted her back and stood to leave.

"But…"

"At least for now. Until you're back on your feet properly."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Arthur had meant to speak with Sadie but noticing the state she was in, stopped awkwardly halfway. In passing he asked Abigail, "is there… somewhere we can take her?"

"I don't think she has anyone." She answered sadly looking back to where Mrs Adler was sitting.

"Poor woman." He took a deep breath and reassured her as he approached. "You can stay with us as long as you want."

She lifted her soaken eyes to him, "thank you."

"It's the least we can do." He looked at the ground. Somehow feeling ashamed and not knowing why. "And, when you're feeling up to it, Dutch wants us to go find that friend of yours."

"Anna?" She brushed more tears away.

"If there's anywhere you think is still worth looking."

"Let's go now," she was standing up and trying to clear her eyes.

"You sure? It can wait." Arthur was halfway to lighting a cigarette and was hoping to sit around a while.

"No." She was stern and decided. "Let's go, Arthur."

Well, maybe one of these days he'd get a break.

* * *

Sadie was rubbing around the ears of a very happy Bluetick Coonhound. "You seen her boy?" She spoke in a playful voice to the creature, "you seen that… terrible, troublesome runaway?" The dog continued wagging it's tail taking great pleasure in the attention. Arthur was scanning the street and spotted a local beggar. Might be worth a shot. The stocky man in an old army uniform, barely blue anymore for all the mud coating it, was calling to pedestrians, "I fought in the war, I fought for you! Come on, give a feller a nickel, gimmie a dime, something!"

Arthur neared and got the man's attention, "hey, mister you seen a young woman through here, brown hair, kinda pretty, white shirt…"

"Hey, brother!" The beggar interrupted excitedly. "I'm too old to get a job, mister. Way too old. Can't we be friends?"

It was looking like a long shot. "Look, have you seen…"

"Can't we be friends?"

Arthur sighed in frustration. He wouldn't be getting much help here. "Sure."

The man's face lit up, "I'm so happy. I ain't had a friend in a long time. Long, long time."

Arthur was about to give up but tried once again, "look, you noticed a strange woman come through here? Young, dark hair…"

"Can i hold you a second, mister? Can I?" The man spread his arms wide. By this time Sadie had farewelled her furred friend and was watching the interaction with amusement. Arthur looked around and caught her giving him a cheeky grin. He hardly knew what had come over him, maybe he was doing it more for Sadie than the old beggar, but he agreed. "Okay, just quickly." The man lunged as if he was drowning and Arthur was the life preserver. Sadie broke into a fit of laughter. Arthur gave the man two quick pats on the back and then disengaged from the awkward embrace.

The beggar's eyes were bright, "that felt good! It's nice to be held sometimes. Oh we used to hold each other in the war." Arthur was looking off into the distance, nodding but only half listening, aware that Mrs Adler was having a great time at his expense.

"You got sad eyes, mister." That grabbed Arthur's attention again and he felt a strange chill.

"Like you seen… sad things." That brought the painful memory of Isaac to the forefront of his mind and he shifted his weight. The man began to wander away. "Remember with kindness…" He trailed off as he walked towards the saloon, seeming to forget Arthur altogether.

"Crazy old coot", Arthur grumbled.

"Well ain't you just as cute as pie", Sadie grinned at him.

"Enjoyed that did you, Mrs Adler?"

"Oh, Mr Morgan!" She laughed, "I shan't ever forget it!" He shook his head and smiled. It had been worth a little embarrassment to see Sadie smile. They walked together towards the sheriff's office.

* * *

"Well looky here." The Sheriff leaned forward on his chair as Arthur and Sadie entered the station. "Maybe this is our man?"

His deputy was standing with arms crossed, trying to look bigger as he stared down their visitor, "you a bounty hunter, mister?"

"Maybe, it depends." Arthur half shrugged.

"Well," the sheriff stood and moved to the window, "I'm guessing you ain't here to pass the day, turn yourself in or discuss the finer points of county law. Then i don't need to know much more than that, till i got a reason to."

"Alright."

"You smell that? This here is a livestock town, mister. Attracts delinquents and reprobates like flies." Oh how right he was, Arthur thought.

"Now, I'm not a feller to pass a quick judgement, but I've been around long enough to know you don't hire a saint to catch a sinner." Realizing where he was going Arthur smiled down at the floor and nodded.

"You bring me what i need and I'll pay you well. And i won't ask no questions."

"So what is it you need?"

"Why don't you take a look at that poster on the wall over there." He pointed and Arthur went to examine the bounty flier.

"Sheriff." Mrs Adler greeted.

"Mrs Adler. I may have something for you. Not sure, I was engaged in other matters at the time. But saw a woman might fit your description. She spoke with our butcher and rode off west out of town on a horse, looked to be a golden turk…"

"That sounds like her Sheriff thank you. Arthur?" Their first lead and Sadie was eager to go.

The deputy was standing looking over Arthur's shoulder, "he's a lowdown huckster." He said about the man on the poster. "He's been poisoning folks with his "miracle cure" from here to Annesburg. Killed more than Landon Ricketts without even pulling a trigger. Gets some kind of… sick satisfaction out of it."

The sheriff rejoined their conversation, "the feller over at the saloon says he thought he saw him by the gorge, straight north of here. You think you can bring him in? The money's good. I need him alive though," the sheriff pointed at him and wore a stern look, "I wanna make sure the women he widowed get compensated before he swings."

"I'll see what i can do," Arthur nodded to Sadie and tucked the flier away as they turned to leave.

"Well good luck to you."

As Sadie grabbed the door handle there was a loud rumble of approaching hoofbeats that slowly came to stop outside the station. Opening the door they could heard a strained hollering, "who made you god, friend? Who made you judge?" The unfamiliar voice grumbled. The horse whinnied as it's rider dismounted. Sadie and Arthur watched a huge man lifting a hogtied victim off the horse and onto his shoulder and stood aside ready to let him pass.

"Sir, this isn't necessary! I'm a medical man! A healer!" The protests came from the mouth of one Benedict Allbright, the man on the wanted poster. The bounty hunter's heavy footsteps clomped loudly on the wooden porch as he entered the station.

"It's all just a big mistake! Oh I don't feel well at all…" The crook groaned as he was carried inside.

"Well well…" The sheriff eyed the upside down fugitive.

"Looks like someone beat you to it", he looked to Arthur. "There's always someone needs rounding up though, check in again." He gave Arthur a little wave and moved towards the cells.

* * *

"I never did it! Any of it!"

Phillip dropped the captive onto the stone floor of the prison cell and gave him a swift kick in the gut. Benedict spluttered and groaned in pain. "You are a bully, sir!"

That felt good. Mr Allbright had given him far too much trouble. Never before, in a long career of bounty hunting, had Phillip had to chase a fool down a raging river.

"Very nice work." The sheriff locked the cell door and handed over the bounty. "Fifty dollars, thank you."

Phillip took it and gave the lawmen a nod. Small payment compared to the huge bounty that had just walked out the door. He had recognized the fugitive immediately. Arthur Morgan. One hell of a bounty.

* * *

The butcher confirmed what the sheriff had told them. Young woman, riding gold coated horse, headed west. They had only missed her by a few hours.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for all the new follows and favs and reviews it's keeping me going as i struggle more and more with the complexities of this story, getting timeline stuff and dialogue correct etc :) i so appreciate you're reading!


	23. Chapter 23: Horseshoe Part 11

Horseshoe Overlook XI: Cattail Pond

* * *

How many times had he had to track down Miss Helm? Phillip wondered to himself while the short, stocky butcher looked at the old black and white photo and nodded, "Ay, came here yesterday selling game and furs. I reckon she can't be far. Maybe a few hours ride west, no more'n that." He handed the photograph back to Phillip who looked at it thoughtfully. It was no use, he'd long lost count.  
"Hotel owner could probably tell you more," the butcher continued, "she's been in there a few times… doing god knows what," he grinned a revolting grin. Phillip wanted to punch him in the teeth for thinking of Em as a prostitute.

"Some other folks looking for that same girl, three of them. Word around here is they're all from some family, camping out in Horseshoe Overlook. Two fellers sometimes, but that woman, she's here looking for your friend everyday."

Phillip tucked the photo back into his pocket and nodded to the man. He returned to his horse and swung himself into the saddle. Blackspice needed a good run.

* * *

Leaning against an old tree, Phillip lit a cigarette and watched his friend in the distance. Emily rode Honey hard into the clearing and sat bolt-upright in the saddle to draw an arrow back in her bow. Perfectly timed, the arrow sang through the air and thunked into a tree to join a cluster of arrows. Phillip could see Honey was in magnificent condition and happy to be put through her paces. The horse whinnied happily as they slowed at the edge of the clearing.

"Fine shooting!" he called, startling both rider and mount.

"Christ, Phillip…" Emily's eyes found him in the shaded tree line. "One of these days i'm gonna accidentally shoot you! And then i'll have to live out my days in agony over it."

"I'm careful," he started to move towards her, "to startle you, only when your quiver is empty."  
Emily was glad to see him again, she always was, but she hung her head in shame. He had come looking for her yet again and her guilt about her behavior was powerful. She could apologize, but how many times had they heard that? She wondered, but it was no use, she'd long ago lost count.

Phillip knew her well enough to know where her thoughts were going.  
"Hey, none of that. We'll care if we want to, and you'll get your space if you want to, ain't no point you feeling all guilty about it. We just need to check in on you is all." He tried to comfort her but could see her face was sullen. "Come on," he moved closer and Honey stretched out her neck to sniff him. He patted the beautiful golden horse's neck, "let's share a meal and talk it out."

* * *

Arthur watched in the fading dusk light as Anna moved around her campfire in the distance. It had taken him a further three days to locate her and he was here alone as Sadie and Charles had followed a different lead. Sitting at the fireside was the large man he'd seen walking into the sheriff's office some days ago. Obviously a bounty hunter, which was troubling, seeing as Anna seemed to know the man well. They had been sharing a meal, but now the towering gent stood and hugged Anna goodbye, then mounted his horse and rode out. Arthur waited sometime before approaching the camp, more than a little tired and frustrated from the long hunt.

Anna's eyes turned in his direction as she heard him approach, and she could just barely make out his handsome features in the dying light.

"You too, huh? I'm sorry for the trouble," she said as she stood to greet him.

"Ain't me needs your apology. Hope you've got a good one for Mrs Adler." He lowered himself onto the ground by the fire and then lay back with a groan, tired and sore for the travel.  
Anna brought a bowl over to the pot and served some venison stew to pass to Arthur. The delicious aroma partially revived him and he sat up to enjoy the meal.

"What are you running from?" He asked between mouthfuls. "Something so bad, you can't even tell Mrs Adler about it? You two seem close."

Anna looked away and said quietly, "Pinkertons."

Arthur scoffed, "hell we already figured that. We're running from them too so what's the real problem?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly and shoveled in another mouthful of stew.

Anna shrugged, "myself, maybe."

"Well you can't outrun that, take it from someone who tried."

She shrugged again in defeat, "nothing and everything?"

"Well that don't leave much to run TO, does it?"

She crossed her arms and took a few paces around the fire, "it leaves something, I've just not figured that part out yet. What are you chasing?"

He chuckled, "well you got me there. I'm not too sure. Maybe that's why i trust in Dutch."

"I envy you. I wish i had something to believe in. I certainly can't trust Dutch."

Arthur smiled at that and set down his empty bowl, "well that's because you're a smart woman," he arose to stand facing her, "and I reckon you don't need to trust him, but I'm here to take you back so you and him can talk a couple things over."

Her arms dropped to her sides, "I'm not going back, Arthur."

"I did not come all this way just to see if you were in the mood for talking," he postured up a little, standing tall and rolling his broad shoulders.

Anna felt smaller yet more defiant. "You can take my corpse back Mr Morgan." She turned her back to him and took a few steps away from the fire.

"Let's not make this a drama," he moved to follow her, "I WILL take you back, with or without your dignity intact."

"My dignity?!" She shot a look back at him, he was tense like a coiled snake ready to strike. He could end this game with brute strength alone, but she wasn't ready to stop playing and in a swift motion she unclasped her hair and let it tumble free, then quickly began unfastening her shirt buttons. He was startled and had instinctively moved his hand to hover over the butt of his pistol.

"Do not test me, woman!"

"I'm not testing you. I am telling you, I will not go back." She finished with her shirt and cast it aside then moved to undo her belt.  
"Stop!" He commanded, and she looked up to see his revolver now pointed. She stayed motionless.

"Now take your gun, slowly, and throw it away," he instructed calmly.

He watched very carefully as she obeyed his command and discarded the weapon.

"Now take your knife and do the same."

She reached far down to where the sheath was strapped to her leg and slowly drew the long dirk.

A sudden rustling in the nearby trees made Arthur spin his pistol in that direction and in a split second he'd been knocked flat on his back by Anna. She was atop him with the knife pressed to his throat, her long brown hair reaching towards him as she stared down with those piercing eyes. His revolver had been knocked from his grip and lay out of reach, so on impulse, he did, what he thought might be his last ever act. He gripped her upper arm and pulled her down into a kiss. Much to his astonishment, she kissed him back and relaxed the dagger away from his throat. He pried the weapon out of her hand and tossed it into the grass and continued to kiss her deeply. Her hands pressed against his chest and began to work open his shirt buttons.

* * *

Arthur was shirtless and snoring with his hat shielding his face from the morning sunlight. Sadie looked down and shook her head in disbelief. Anna was sound asleep against him with her arm draped across his broad chest, rising and falling with each noisy breath he took.

With a smirk, Sadie kicked Arthur's boot hard and he awoke with a start, moving his hat aside to focus his eyes on whatever was waking him. Anna too struggled to orient herself and squinted in the bright light.

"Look what you've done to Mr Morgan!" Sadie jeered. "Here i thought he was infallible and decent and you've inspired him into sin!" She smiled broadly, very much amused. If Anna insisted on being a floozy, far better she do it with Arthur than Dutch she thought.

Anna rubbed her eyes, "Sadie…"

Mrs Adler knelt down and hugged her friend hard, "why… Anna? I was worried."

"I know where Colm is," Anna whispered back.


End file.
